A Family All Our Own
by Caraluna
Summary: Jason has a family that is not his... Elizabeth has a family that feels incomplete... Will they be able to form a family all their own?
1. Family Life

_Author's Note:_

_Hello everyone! My name is Julie and it's been a while since I've posted anything. This story has been waiting for me for close to 5 years... I found the file a few months ago and the muse got tickled. So here I am posting the first chapter to see what you guys think and if you want me to continue posting I'll give it a go. _

_This story goes back circa 2004, right after Elizabeth gives birth to Cameron and changes everything and everyones history in Port Charles. It picks up 5 years later so it actually takes place around 2009 in a very different world. I think all changes are quite obvious on the first chapter. But if you have questions just ask and I'll explain them as best as I can. Sorry about the typos and grammatical errors my first language is Spanish so they are bound to be a few... Hope you guys enjoy this... _

A Family All Our Own  (PG)

1 Family Life

The faint rounds of footsteps on the cold wood floor echoed inside the empty penthouse hallway. Still sleepy, she made her way toward the master bedroom, careful not to make loud sounds to not get caught. Reaching the doorknob with a bit of difficulty, she noticed the door is unlocked and pushes the door open. Looking directly at him lying on the bed. There he is, the object of her assault.

Sunlight was starting to filter through the drapes illuminating the man's figure. Rubbing the remains of sleep from her face, she steps closer. He has no idea he is being watch. Slowly he starts to roll to his back and stretch, but still kept his eyes close. The white sheet is tangled around his strong legs, leaving his upper body naked to her mischievous eyes.

She holds her breath when she sees his chest expand, thinking she was about to get caught. But when only a faint snore is heard, a fit of giggles inevitably makes its way to her lips. Almost unable to stop them she claps her hands over her mouth. Seeing as he hasn't woken up, she realizes is now or never.

Walking to the right side of his bed she climbs up and looks at him again. Her face inches away from his she takes in his strong features. He was her hero, but still she knew he was going to be mad. Feeling doubtful for a second she stops and thinks about turning around. Nah, everything would be okay. And if it wasn't she was sure her little pouty lips and puppy dog eyes would do the trick…

Counting silently to three, she jumps over his stomach and shouts in a sing- song voice. "WAAAAAKE UUUUUP!"

Jason Morgan opened his eyes to find the smiling face of his four-year-old daughter smiling back at him. Her jet-black hair was falling out of her pigtails and her smile, dimples and all, was huge on her adorable face.

Closing his eyes for a second he thanked God for small miracles, his small beautiful miracle. He opened his eyes again when her chubby little hands barely covered his checks as she gave him her favorite kiss, Eskimo style, rubbing her small button nose with his own.

"Morning daddy."

Running one of her pigtails through his fingers he smiled back at her. "Good morning honey."

"It's time to wake up now."

"No it's not. It's too early. Why are you even out of bed?" He asked keeping his face serious.

Her face scrunching up in disbelieve she answered. "Did you forget? I'm going to school today!"

"You are?" He asked in mock surprise.

"Yesss…" She said jumping on his stomach for emphasis and successfully cutting his air supply. "I'm a big girl."

"No you are not. You are my baby girl." He said seriously.

"Don't be silly daddy. I'm almost five years old!"

"Wow! That really means you are a big girl."

"I told ya'."

Without thought, she scrambled off her father's chest and jumped out of the bed taking his hand. "Come on, you have to make my breakfast 'cause mama is still sleepy."

Jason sits up in bed and looks at the half opened door trying to listen to someone walking down stairs. The house was completely quiet. His daughter was right. She was still asleep. Something wasn't right.

His daughter tugged at his arm forcefully, taking him out of his reverie. "Come on. I'm hungry!"

The tall blond throws his legs to the side of the bad and grabs his daughter in his arms… "Come on Lila Adela Morgan, it's time to get cooking!"

The alarm clock chipped to let her know that her only full night of sleep this week was officially over. She stretched and opened her eyes slowly to find the sun shinning through the window. With a small frown she ran her hand over her eyes and turned back to her side to see the red numbers on her alarm clock that lay at her bedside table.

7:25 AM.

"7:25 AM!" She shouts as she sits on the bed. "Holly shi… smokes."

Jumping off of the bed she runs across the room and to the hallway. Opening the door to her son's room, she calls after him.

"Cameron, wake up. It's really late."

Walking inside her son's bedroom she finds it empty. Her stress level spikes up another notch.

"Cameron Webber!" She calls for him. Not receiving and answer she resorts to their usual ritual.

"Marco…" She stands in the middle of the hallway waiting for an answer, but nothing.

Elizabeth walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. "Marco…"

Still nothing. Great, she thought, losing her five year old an hour before the first day of school wasn't a good thing. Letting out a string of courses under her breath she runs down the stairs. Hearing the TV, a sigh of relieve escapes her lips and her heart calms down.

Walking into the living room she calls to him again. "Marco."

There sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, eating cereal out of the box was her whole world. Shaking her head she gets closer and in a second she goes from 'frantic- I – lost- my- kid' mode to her 'seriously- you- are- not- supposed- to- do-that' mode.

"Marco!"

"Polo." That was Cam's only answers while his eyes stayed glued to the TV and his hand filled with Cocoa Puff's kept going from the box to his mouth.

With her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow, Elizabeth stood in front of the TV, trying to disguise her smile at his antics.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Having breakfast." Her son answered.

Without even looking at her he sho's her away with his hand. "Ma… you are on my way. I'm trying to watch Sponge Bob here."

Silently she turns around and turns off the TV. Then faces her son again.

"Hey, I was watching that." He complains.

"How long have you been awake?"

Cameron looks at his mom and sighs. "Since the clocked beeped the first time."

"So you heard the alarm clock go off and you didn't wake me up?"

"You were all cuddled up and looked really happy in the bed. So I turned off the alarm and let you sleep for a bit longer."

Her son answered looking her in the eyes for the first time and she just wanted to eat him up with that angelic little face… Focus Elizabeth, this was very wrong. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. She looked at her son, sitting back on the couch a mass of unruly curls, pale skin and big brown eyes, a miniature version of herself. But that mischievous glint in his eyes… Oh that was all Zander Smith, all right.

Cameron caught his mother's wondering eyes and made a face. He really hated the mushy stuff and right now his mom had that look. The look that said I'm about to hug you, pinch your cheeks and kiss all over your face.

"What is it Ma'?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing. It's just that you are the cutest, most noble baby boy… and I'm so thankful that you are mine."

"I'm not a baby." Cameron protested as he placed the cereal box on the coffee table.

"You will always be my baby, Cam."

"But I am five years old. Six almost, like in 9 months."

Elizabeth laughed at his indignation of being called a baby and walks to stand in front of him. "Cameron Alexander Webber, you could be almost sixty, like in 9 months, and you still be my baby boy."

Watching the twinkle in his mother's eyes Cameron whined. "Moooommm."

"What?" She asked in a sweet and innocent voice with a raced eyebrow and smile.

The five year old stood on the sofa, closed his eyes and extended his little arms as far as they would go at his side. "Ooookayyyy… Do it already. I know you are going to do it anyway."

She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips at his antics. She gave thanks everyday for the blessing of having such an amazing son. Taking two steps she took him in her arms enveloped him on a hug and started raining kisses all over.

She stirred, the wonderful smell of pancakes feeling her senses waking her of her deep slumber.

Soon she was awake, the deep aching in her head ever present and soon a bout of vile rose to her throat. She got up, ignoring the dizziness as she walked to the bathroom. Leaning against the wall so she wouldn't fall on her face, she made it to the bathroom.

Mornings where always the worst, she thought with disgust after emptying her stomach. She looked in the mirror as she washed her mouth. She winced at the reflection staring back at her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was paler than usual.

Running her hands to her short straight black hair, she opened the cabinet and found the brown unlabeled bottle. Opening the faucet again she filled a small cup with water and down three pills as fast as she could. Moving to the toilet she sat on the closed lid until the pills started to take effect. Soon the buzzing in her eardrums started to lull and her head became much clearer.

The sweet sound of her baby girl laughing made her eyes water and her hands tremble and her eyes water. Jason's voice echoed through the house and she knew she had made the right decision, because Jason Morgan was the best father her daughter could ever have.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jason was busy turning the pancakes he had on the griddle, while Lila kept working in the lumpy batter she insisted on making. She was sitting on the counter, her face covered in flour and pancake mix.

His back to her, Jason asked. "How is it going baby?"

"It's not woooorkiiiiing." She answered in her usual singsong voice.

Once he flipped out the last pancake he turned around to find her with her whole hand inside the big bowl fishing for the small wooden spoon she had dropped inside.

Jason had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing out loud. Lila looked so cute all covered in flour, a determined look on her face as she picked up the spoon and started at the batter again, effectively spilling the mixture at the sides of the bowl.

He couldn't burst out in laugh right now. He had to be a father, so he mustered all his might and placed his 'I- am- mad' face. But before he could utter a word Samantha McCall walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on here?"

Jason looked up to find Sam leaning at the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and her brow upturned. Apparently the 'I'm- mad' face was already taken.

As soon as Lila heard her mother's voice she turned around excitedly successfully splashing the batter all over the counter top.

"Mama, you are up! Look, daddy and me are making pantakes!"

Sam ran a hand down her peach color nightgown that fell to her knees then back up to her waist. "You mean daddy and I."

With a cheeky grin Lila answered. "Don't be silly mama, you just got here."

The short brunet walked slowly, still a little dizzy towards the kitchen island. "What I mean is that you say 'daddy and I' and not 'daddy and me'."

"Oooohhh, oky."

Lila busied herself stirring the little batter that was still inside the bowl. Jason noticed Sam's slow movements and her tired expression.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"I'm fine."

Sensing his scrutiny, Sam busied herself with Lila. Jason turned around and began taking the pancakes out of the stove.

"Look at all this mess. Now we'll have to give you a thorough bath before you eat breakfast."

"Na ah… I don't want a bath." Lila said scrunching her face again. She tried to clean her face, but instead managed to get herself even dirtier.

"Lila honey. Do as your mother says. Go get yourself cleaned up and when you come down we'll have breakfast together before you leave for school."

Lila used the stools on the other side of the kitchen island as a ladder and climbed down. "Okay. But you'll be here when I come back, right?"

"I promise honey. I'll be here."

"Let's go. Look at you jammie it's all dirty." Sam chastised as they walked out of the kitchen.

"That's because I was cookin with dad…"

He listened at as his daughter tried to smooth over things with her mother. He smiled and began another batch of pancakes.

Elizabeth came running down the stairs gathering her long brown hair into a ponytail. She walked quickly toward the kitchen and found her son on his knees on top of a stool leaning over the counter looking at the newspaper.

"Cam, what are you doing?" She asked opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice and filling two glasses.

"Checking out what's been happening in Port Charles."

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "You've been spending too much time with your uncle Lucky."

Elizabeth busied herself making his lunch, sneaking glances at her five years old son. He was growing up so fast, and still he needed a father.

Remembering her last relationship she smirked. Her brother Steven had played cupid and had set her up with one of his colleges. Tyler Monroe was all charm and wits. She went along for a while because she was lonely and she wanted to feel pretty again, damn it. Tyler was a gentleman, intelligent, polite, good looking… boring like hell. After a few months she broke things off, things where getting serious real fast and she wasn't ready yet.

Now seeing her baby getting ready for his first day of school, she realizes how lonely she really feels. Life didn't really turned out like she had planned. A few years back she tried to rekindle her romance with Lucky Spencer, but they where just kidding themselves thinking they could go back in time. Too many stumbles, too much hurts, too many unfinished business on the way.

Soon they realized the will always love each other, as friends. And that was the only way they could ever work out. She sighed and drank her juice. She placed the empty glasses on the sink and turned back towards her son, who was just closing the newspaper.

"Finished getting informed on the comings and goings of Port Charles?"

"I don't know who's coming or going… I only look at the pictures 'cause you know I can't read too well. Today the best picture was one of two guys and a really big boat on the docks. Can we go see it?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you are a good boy on your first day of school. Now go grab your bag while I finish here and we'll be on our way."

"Can I bring Remy?"

"I don't think your teacher will appreciate Remy's presence in the classroom, Cam. It's best if he stays home."

"Why? He's really quiet and stays stills most of the time."

"He is a toad Cameron. They can hardly do much. But still you can't take him to school. Go grab your things and I'll wait for you outside.

Cameron ran toward the stairs. Elizabeth picked up the paper and looked at the front page. There she found a picture of Sonny Corinthos, some things never changed she thought. But the big bold letters of the headline said different.

"Corinthos- Morgan Enterprises to launch new shipping lanes for international commerce."

She skimmed the article and realized thing do change sometimes. Once alleged mob kingpin has been rumored to have gotten out of the mob into legal business all around. After the kidnapping of his son and daughter almost 4 years ago, he had finished Faith Roscoe and with her his ties to the mob. He had trespassed his territory to one of his associates, only with the condition that he would keep Port Charles free of drugs and violence.

Completely legal and devoted to his family, Michael Sonny Corinthos was now an outstanding citizen of Port Charles, creating business ventures that solidified the economy of the city. Looking back at the picture of the big freighter and the smiling ex kingpin she caught the man standing behind Sonny, almost hiding from the camera. His leather jacket, spiky blond hair, strong arms, face turned away… Her heart skipped a beat, and just like that she realized that maybe some things never really changed.

Lila, Sam and Jason finished breakfast rather quickly considering Lila's constant inquiry about school and all things school related. Jason walked into the living room as Sam and Lila where getting ready to leave. Lila was wearing a pink dress and white shoes, two white flower barrettes keeping her hair out of her face. But she was no longer smiling cheekily as she had minutes before.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked concerned.

"Mama wont let me wear my jacket."

"It's not cold outside, honey."

"That's exactly what I said." Sam added from her place near the desk by the door.

"I want my leather jacket!"

Jason looked at Sam and she raised her brow again. He turned back to his daughter.

"Why don't we make a deal? Wear the jacket on the ride to the school and once you get there you leave it in the car so you can show everyone your new dress."

"Okay." She said still not happy.

"Well, say goodbye to your dad. If we don't go now, we are going to be late."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you guys today. I need to deal with the schedules of the new shipping lanes. And there's a meeting I can't postpone." He turned back to Lila. "But, I do want to know everything about your first day of school so we have a date for dinner tonight."

"Okay. I love you daddy!"

He gave helped the put on her mini leather jacket and gave her a kiss.

Sam's phone received a message and she read it and smiled. When she looked up from her phone she found Jason's questioning eyes on her. She grabbed her bag and turned for the door.

"Come on, honey." She helped Lila with her bag.

"Sam."

"Yes, Jason."

"We also need to have a little chat, in private."

She fidgeted a bit and then smiled. "Okay. Just call me whenever."

They walked out of the penthouse leaving a very suspicious Jason behind.


	2. First Day

_**Author's Note at the End of the Chapter...**_

A Family All Our Own

2 First Day

Jen Olsen awaited anxiously the arrival of her new group of children. She had worked for over 15 years at Harborview Elementary, but she still got butterflies waiting to meet the kids on their first day.

As children started to pour in, she took her time to greet each of them as well as their parents. Soon a beautiful girl waltz inside her classroom taking all her attention. She was wearing a leather jacket over her pink dress and a beaded pink purse. She had to smile at the sight as she walked towards her and her mother. Apparently they were discussing the girl's choice of attire.

"Lila Adela Morgan. You promised your father you would take it off as soon as you got to school."

"Mama I want to keep it. Pretty pleeeasee."

"Lila…"

"Hello. How are we doing over here?" Ms. Olsen asked walking up to them.

"We could be better. I'm Samantha McCall and this is Lila Adela Morgan."

"Nice to meet you. Hello Lila, I am Ms. Olsen and I will be your teacher."

"Hi." The girl replied pouting at her mother and never turning around to look at the teacher.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The teacher asked.

Lila refused to answer. Sam looked at the teacher and sighed. "You'll have to excuse my daughter. She is in the middle of a temper tantrum at the moment."

"And why are you mad honey. Don't you want to be here?"

"Yes." She answered over her shoulder at Ms. Olsen.

"Then what's wrong?"

Lila didn't answer, just rolled her eyes.

"That's it. Excuse us for a minute Ms. Olsen. Lila and I need to have a little talk."

Sam grabbed Lila's hand and walked with her to a quiet corner of the room and keels in front of her. Ms. Olsen turned around to find a new comer.

Elizabeth walked through the doors of her son's kindergarten classroom and her heart started to beat even faster. Her son was going to school for the first time. Away from her. He wasn't a baby anymore staying at the hospital daycare and preschool. He was going to grow up, leave for college and get married and she was going to be alone for the rest of her life…

A small hand tugged at her arm and brought her to reality. She blinked and saw Cameron chatting up whom she realized most be his new teacher.

"Ma'… Ms. Olsen is talking to you."

"Oh… Yes. Sorry… I was just…"

With a smile Ms. Olsen added. "It's okay, sometimes it's harder for the parent than the child."

Elizabeth smiled embarrassed.

"Hey mom, look there's Derek! I'm going to say hi." Cameron said running towards her neighbor and leaving both mother and teacher alone.

Elizabeth watched him go and her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"He seems very intelligent and independent."

"Cameron is very mature for his age. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

"I talked to him for a moment and he seems well grounded. You and your husband have done a great job. Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Actually, I'm not married. It's just the two of us. His father died before he was born."

"I'm so sorry. It was rather pretentious of me to…"

"Don't worry, it's okay. Oh, and where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Elizabeth Webber."

"Jen Olsen and is a pleasure to meet you. No if you'll excuse me I have new comers to welcome. Take a look around and get to know the rest of the parents. Once everyone is settle in we'll begin with the meeting."

Jason Morgan slammed the drawer of his desk so hard the pictures of his family rattled in its place. He was pissed and everything seemed to be conspiring against him. Shuffling the papers in front of him, he was still looking for the ship lines schedules and invoices. They seem to have vanished. Sonny Corinthos entered the office without knocking and was gritted with a loud course.

"Damn it!"

"Bad day?" Asked the Cuban.

"You could say that." The blond said in exasperation.

"Having problems with the schedule?"

"Wish I found the freaking schedules first. I've been looking everywhere."

Jason stood from his desk and walked over to the file cabinets, opening a drawer he kept rummaging inside. Sonny walked closer to the desk and started moving files around.

"Which ones are you looking for?"

"Shipping lines from Brazil and South America. We need to make those lines available, but how am I suppose to organize them if I don't have them." Jason finished, forcefully pushing the door closed and turning around.

Sonny had a file in his hand. He gave it to Jason flashing his dimple smile. Jason took it and read the label.

"It has the wrong name. But everything is there."

The older man took a seat and his best friend followed. Jason ran his hand over his hair and sighed heavily. Sonny looked calm and collected while his best friend looked frazzled at best. Compared to the jeans and black t-shirt of the younger man, the ex kingpin wore his trademark Italian suit, silk shirt and leather shoes. Time and worry had given him a few gray hairs, but they made him look wiser.

"What's really on your mind, Jason?" Sonny asked, concern in his voice.

"Our first international ships are due to arrive tomorrow and Milo deleted the information on the data base. I have to redo every freaking route map and assign shipping lines for the whole week… A job I spent weeks doing in advance."

"And…"

"And I missed Lila's first day of school."

"Oh man! That was today? I totally forgot about it. You didn't have to do this, why didn't you put Max on this? I know this was a big deal for the little rascal."

"Well it was for me too. And I really wanted to finish early, but…"

"Leave this and go. Sam and Lila will surely miss you there." His face and tone became melancholy. "You've been there every single time. Childbirth, teething, first words, first steps…"

"Sonny…"

Jason started. But his friend stopped him. "It's okay Jason, that's what I wanted. I asked you to be Lila's father, and you are."

"But you miss her."

With a side ways smile, Sonny said. "I'm her uncle Sonic… And that should be enough."

"She loves you."

"I know."

They both became silent thinking about how much their lives have changed in the last 5 years. Sonny was the first one to speak up.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go to Lila's school."

They both stand up, Jason looked at his watch. "I might make it in time for the parent teacher meeting. Are you sure?"

"Go!" Sonny watched him go with a sad smile on his face.

Kids where playing around the different areas of the classroom, while the parents sat in the teeny tiny chairs in a half circle around the teacher hearing about the plans for the school year.

"… So that's basically it." Ms. Olsen finished. "I really hope everyone gets to know each other, become friends. That would really help us during the school year. Do you have any questions?"

Sam took her planer and read over her notes. She raised her hand and asked. "About the first bake sale… Could we choose parent teams today? I have some appointments and I will need to clear my schedule in advance."

Elizabeth who had been busy taking notes of her own, sat up at the voice of the other woman, it seemed very familiar. She looked up and around the gathering and came face to face with Sam McCall… Jason's Sam. The mother of his daughter.

Taking a good look at the other woman, Elizabeth frowned. Her once long black hair was now cut up to her shin. Her tan skin had become pale. Oh the make up was really good at concealing the dark circles under her eyes but as a trained nurse, pre-med student and once upon a time artist, she had a trained eye. Sam looked thinner and… Elizabeth eyes dropped to her breast, they seem to have disappeared. She could've swear they've had been much bigger 5 years ago.

Elizabeth caught herself staring and looked away, she came back from her musings just in time to hear her name being called.

"What do you say Ms. Webber. You are our last option. Could you partner with Ms. McCall?"

"I-I…"

The petite brunette closed her mouth and pondered the question for a second. Could she take a leap back in time to the life she had left behind? After the birth of her son, Elizabeth had practically stopped going to the places she used to frequent. She tired to stay away from people that meant so much, but who did nothing to make her realize the mistakes she ended up making time and time again. Could she throw caution to the wind and take a step closer to Jason Morgan?

Sam's voice cut trough Elizabeth's reverie once again. "Webber? As in Elizabeth Webber?"

The short hair brunette looked around at the other woman with surprise big brown eyes. Recognition shining through her features and giving Elizabeth a once over, a big smile draw on her lips. Looking around she found Lila standing near the dollhouse as two boys laughed and chatted away. There were around 15 kids in the classroom. Which one was Elizabeth's son?

"What do you say Ms. Webber?" The teacher asked again.

Looking at Sam's hopeful eyes Elizabeth couldn't refuse. "Okay. I- I'll do it."

"Excellent! So McCall and Webber is our first bake sale team. If there is no other questions, we'll finish today's meeting now and I'll see you all next month."

The parents stood and began making small groups to get to know each other. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, should she go over and talk to Sam? Luckily the decision was made for her as her neighbor Susan, Derek's mother, came over and engaged her in small talk.

Meanwhile, the kids where engaging in a very different activities.

"You are just a baby. You should be in daycare." Cameron spat.

"I'm not a baby. I'm almost five years old!"

"Almost five? To be in kindergarten you have to already be five. You are not supposed to be here! Baby…Baby!"

Stomping her foot, Lila crossed her arms over her leather jacket. "I am not a baby you moron!"

"Says miss little biker baby!"

"Shut up you… you!"

The boys laughed at her indignant look.

Sam was turning around after taking another mother's phone number when she noticed her daughter having an argument with another boy. Immediately she made her way over.

Elizabeth was at the other side of the room when she heard her son's voice. She turned around and noticed Cameron acting a bit out of character towards a little girl.

Both mothers made it in time to hear the dispute.

"Booger!" Lila yelled.

"Ninny!"

"Poppy head!"

"Dimwit!" Cameron said through clenched teeth.

"Cameron Alexander Webber, that is not a very nice thing to say. What's has gotten into you?"

At his mother's voice Cameron looked up to find a very mad Elizabeth standing behind Lila.

"Ma…"

Lila turned around and interrupted him. "He called me a ninny and was making fun of my jacket."

Sam walked up to the group and stood next to her daughter. "What was that honey?"

"She said I was a booger and a poppy head. She is just a cry baby!"

"Cameron." Elizabeth warning tone made him stand still.

"Ma…"

Lila laughed at his scared expression.

"Lila Adela Morgan." Sam warned her daughter.

"He started it!" "She started it!"

They both said it at the same time while the pointed at each other.

Mortified Elizabeth shook her head. "That's enough Cam. Apologize to her right now."

"Lila, you too. Apologize to him."

Both of the kids looked at each other through slits and mumbled something.

"I didn't get that, Cameron. Can you repeat it please?"

"I said I'm sorry." He added through clenched teeth.

Sam looked at Lila and the girl added. "Me too."

"Hey that's not an apology."

"Yes, it is."

"So you are a cheater too?"

"I'm not a cheater! And whose the cry baby now?" Lila laughed.

The kid's banter forgotten, both Elizabeth and Sam looked up at each other and smiled.

"Looks like this is going to be a very long school year."

"I guess it is." Elizabeth said she caught sight of Cameron walking away and added. "Hey Cam, don't wander too far. We are almost leaving."

Lila stayed closer to Sam and started to play at the dollhouse and soon another girl joined her.

"I'm really sorry about that." Elizabeth told Sam.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Lila had plenty to do with that."

After a moment of awkward silence, Sam added. "It's been a long time."

"Since… what?" Elizabeth answered confused.

"Since we last saw each other. I mean, last time we talked Cameron was a few months old and Lila wasn't even born yet."

Elizabeth's gaze found her son and she said. "Time flies…"

"How have you been? How are your classes?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"I- I- Uhh… I heard Emily telling Monica something about you going to Med School. She was saying your board examinations are coming up."

"Right. I guess Lila has been keeping in contact with the Q's."

"Pretty much. Even though she's not a Quartermaine by blood, they still love her like one."

Elizabeth looked up at Sam with a confused looked on her face. Why wouldn't Lila be a Quartermaine by blood if she was Jason's daughter?

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other around here. Bake Sale and all that. So here, this is my phone number and home phone number. I guess you have that one, is still the same. We are still at the penthouse." Sam said giving Elizabeth a card.

Grabbing a piece of paper Elizabeth scribbled her numbers and gave them to the other woman. "Here, these are my numbers. And in case you can't find me in neither one you can always leave a message at Mercy Hospital."

"So that's what's been keeping you out of the radar… You're not only changing careers but also hospitals. Moved uptown?"

"Yes. We moved after Grams passed away and I went back to PCU. Mercy has a very good Pediatrics Team. I've been doing my internship with them."

"And now you are almost done."

"That's right. A couple more sleepless nights and I'll be a doctor." Elizabeth said full of pride.

Sam's phone started to ring and she excused herself. "Hi, Jason. No it's okay. We are almost done. You will never believe who I was just talking to…"

Elizabeth became pale. _Please don't say my name, please don't say my name_, she thought.

"Okay, okay… I'll pick up Lila and we'll be out in a minute." Sam said before ending the call.

Flustered at the mere mention of his name, Elizabeth didn't even know what was happening to her. She hadn't seen him in years. Why all of the sudden the nervous energy running through her? Why the butterflies in her stomach at the mere thought of seeing him again face to face? Looking around she saw Sam kneeling down fixing Lila's hair and realized that she felt anxious of seeing him with his family. Pushing the thought away, she smiled at the other brunette.

"We have to go, Jason is taking us out to lunch." A tiny sparkle entered Sam's eyes and she added. "Hey, why don't you and Cameron join us?"

"No, no it's okay. This is a family thing and we wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't intrude at all. I'm sure Jason would like to see you again."

"I can't, but thanks… have a good time."

"Ok. We will."

Looking at the little girl Elizabeth smiled, she was so beautiful and looked so cute with her mini leather jacket.

"It was really nice to see you again. Maybe this was an omen for us to become friends. I'll call you about the bake sale." Sam added.

"Okay." Elizabeth turned to the little girl. "It was really nice to meet you Lila."

"You too. You are very nice and pretty, but your little boy is not nice at all."

"Well I think it was just a bad first impression. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"He's a boy. What can we expect? Not all of them are like my daddy Jason."

Lila spoke with her mouth twisted in disgust and at the mention of her father her whole face lit up. Both Sam and Elizabeth laughed at her sassiness.

"Oh honey, I'm pretty sure your opinion will change in about 10 years!" Sam said with a laugh.

"Na, ah… boys are gross!"

"You'll be regretting those words pretty soon baby girl." Sam said grabbing her hand and walking her out of the classroom.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**First of all thanks so much for all of your feedback. I forgot how amazing it feels when your writing gets acknowledged. Second of all, I know most of you wanted Cam and Lila to be friends... But I have a purpose with this story and you guys have to trust me it will get better. As for Sam's secret... that's next chapter's title so you are bound to get some answers from it. As the chapters keep coming you will be getting to know the changes to the lives of the citizens of Port Charles, I promise. But I don't want to get tangled up in too many characters right now. I'm making a huge effort here by writing Sam in a good light so I hope you keep giving this story a chance. Also, there won't be any real Liason interaction until chapter four. Hope to read all of your thoughts and ideas...**_


	3. Sam's Secret

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for the feedback. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. Remember this story departs from GH History right after Lila is born, she does make it and things take a twist from there to pave the way for my little tale. I know it's weird to see Sam as a "good girl" in this story. But hang in there, I do have a plan and going by the replies some of you have actually nailed it. To reward you for this Sam centric chapter, next update Liason meet again after 5 years... Hope you enjoy! **_

3 Sam's Secret

After lunch and ice cream, the Morgan Family went for a walk in the park. Soon Jason was pushing Lila high on the swings, while Sam looked on from the bench at the other side. Lila had been so excited, letting Jason know everything that happened during her first day of school.

"_The classroom was so big! The toys are all brand new and the girls are very nice… There was a very pretty mommy there, but her little boy was a brat. I don't like him one bit." _

Seeing Jason and Lila together made Sam smile. They belonged together. A sad look overcame her then, when she realized that she couldn't deny them their happiness by taking her away. Not now…

"Mama!" Lila ran towards Sam excitedly. "Let's go. Daddy says he has the day off. And Uncle Sonic said we could go out on his boat with Kristina, Mickey and Morgan."

Lila started to pull on her hand and Sam smiled even though she was feeling very good. Jason noticed her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes, but stayed quiet.

Sam took her time getting up and once she was standing she rocked back a bit. Jason frowned and held her up. Something had been wrong with Sam for a few months now. He was never one to pry into other people's business but it was time to confront her, for their daughter's well being.

Elizabeth sat at the counter of the family dinner, her books sprawled all over. Sitting at her side, Cameron was drawing on a small sketchpad. She stopped writing for a moment and looked up to watch her son. He was all grown up, already starting school, so independent…

"Need more coffee?"

The sweet voice of the older woman broke her train of thought and Elizabeth smiled up meeting the hazel green eyes of Kathy.

"No. I'm good, thanks."

"I see you are almost done."

"Only two more exams and it will be over." A triumphant smile appeared on her face.

"Soon well have to call you Doctor Webber. Doesn't sound too shabby, does it?" The kind older woman winked at her.

"You keep calling me that and I still expect to turn around and find my father or my brother behind me. It feels as if you were talking about someone else."

"But it's going to be you, you've done it on your own."

As Kathy moved from behind the counter and into the dinning room to serve the other patrons Elizabeth was transported to another time and place.

"_Right, on your own."_

"_But it turns out, that's not really what I meant… When I said by myself, what I mean is… By myself with you."_

She was taken aback as the words came rolling into her mind. Shaking her head she speaks under her breath. "I'm definitely losing it."

"Losing what?" Cameron asked looking up and racing and inquisitive brow, just like his mother.

"Nothing babe. I was just thinking out loud." Running a hand through his curls and turning on her stool to face him, she asks him. "So, what did you think about school?"

He takes a sip from his chocolate milkshake and nods. "It was nice. I liked the teacher and most of my classmates. Well all of them, besides that pinky baby."

Elizabeth smile fades and she looks seriously at her son. "Cameron."

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was very disappointed in you today."

He looks up at her and blinked. "Why?"

"Because of the way that you acted towards Lila Morgan, that's why."

"What do you mean? She was the one being a baby… I didn't do…"

"Cameron Alexander." She warned him.

"Well she was. I don't like her mom. I won't be friends with her, you can't make me."

"I wont make you be her friend. But I will ask you to at least learn to tolerate her and respect her."

"But…"

"No buts Cam, from tomorrow on. I want you to be the civil, kind, respectful boy you've always been."

"O-kaaaay…"

He bent his head and resumed his drawing with out further discussion. And she went back to studying.

Sam made her way into the kitchen carefully. She took a glass of water and downed the pills and waited a while to go back to the living room. The dizziness, headaches and nausea had been getting worst the past few days. She wasn't sure she could keep her secret much longer. Soon it would start to show. How was she going to deal with the questions and the looks? How was she going to face Jason with the truth?

The ringing of her cell phone brought her back to reality. She smiled looking at the caller ID.

"Hi."

"_Hey, honey. How are you?"_ He asked with concern.

"Fine."

"_Is it safe to talk?" _

"Yes. I'm alone."

"_You are not feeling well, are you?"_

"How do you always do that?" She asks leaning her back into the wall.

"_Do what?" _

"Read me like an open book."

"_Because I know you better than anyone, and I love you more than anyone."_ He answered truthfully.

Her eyes filled with tears at his words. "I- I love you too…"

"_Baby what's wrong?" _He frowned at the break in her voice.

"It's just that this is so unfair." A tear rolled down her cheeks.

"_Come on honey, don't think about that. I'm not going anywhere."_

"But you should. You should bail… I'm going to…"

"_Don't Sam. Don't even say those words. We promised we wouldn't think about that."_

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. In days like this I feel like I can't go on. If it wasn't for Lila… For You… I would have given up a long time ago."

Grabbing his keys he made his way to the door. _"I'm coming to get you. We'll spend the rest of the day together. A little dinner and a whole lot of cuddling."_

"I can't. Jason and Lila will be back soon. I can't leave."

He stopped just as he was putting his jacket on. _"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah. But it does sound good. I will have to dream about having your arms around me."

"_I'll see you in my dreams then… But for now, I will keep my original plan and babysit for the night."_

She smiled. "I met him today."

"_How did that go?"_

"He and Lila seem to disliked each other instantly. Elizabeth and I are going to be doing the first bake sale together."

"_So I guess you've just put your little plan in motion." _He said with a disapproving tone.

"I know you don't really approve. But I know this is what's meant to be."

"_Right, women's intuition and all. Who am I to disagree? Let it go on record that you and Elizabeth as friends and hanging out will be really weird."_

"Lucky, why do you mind if I befriend Elizabeth?" Sam asked worriedly.

He thought about it for a second. _"It's not that I don't want you to be friends. It's just weird. After all Elizabeth is my ex- fiancé and you are…"_

"Your mistress, lover, the other woman? What?"

"_The woman I love. Elizabeth has been working her ass off to start a new life. She moved and changed hospitals to get away from everyone. Besides Emily, Nickolas and I, she has no one."_

"Well don't you think is time that she makes new friends?"

"_Yes, but not the wife of Jason Morgan."_

"Jason and I are not married. And besides, what does one thing have to do with the other?"

"_It just worries me. She seems to have a soft spot for the guy. Doesn't matter how long they've been apart they always gravitate towards the other. They just pick up right where they left off, I just don't think she's ready to go back there." _

"Hold your horses cowboy. Is this about us or about Elizabeth and Jason?"

"_Neither… Both… I don't know anymore."_

"Elizabeth is a big girl Lucky. She can make her own decisions. I'm going through a lot of shit right now and I'm going to need a female friend. Someone that can understand my fears… The last thing I need is a possessive boyfriend. So I'm going to ask Elizabeth out to lunch and is up to her if she agrees or not." She finished hanging up the phone with a loud sigh.

Hearing the dial tone, Lucky Spencer looked at the phone in his hand and let out a breath. _That did not go how it was supposed to, _he thought.

She dropped her son's overnight bag at the door and watched as Cameron ran inside the house and directly to the video games. Lucky stood aside and turned and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Sorry for dropping him early. I need to go check on Emily."

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Not really. She is planning Paige's birthday and going bananas over the arrangements."

"I can't believe the little princess is turning two already."

"I know…" She looks up longingly at Cameron. "They grow up so fast."

"What's up with that look?"

Their eyes meet and Elizabeth said in a whisper. "I don't have a baby anymore. He started kindergarten today."

"Yeah, I heard."

Elizabeth asked surprised. "Who told you?"

"Uhhh… Cam. He was very excited about it."

She smiled at the mention of her son. "I know. And that's the thing, I thought it was going to be a little more difficult for him to let go. There were kids hanging all over their mother's. But not Cameron. You should've seen him making friends and walking around like he owned the place.

"Like father, like son."

"No, not really. He's not cocky like Zander. Still I do see some of him in Cameron sometimes."

"Cameron is a great kid."

"Sometimes I think he needs a father." She said looking back at Cam and then at Lucky. Seeing his panicked looked she added. "Not you! Don't go running the other way… And don't get me wrong. You and Nickolas have been amazing with him, so has my brother Steven. The perfect uncles, but an uncle is not a father."

"His father is dead, Elizabeth. And even if he was alive, he was born from a one night stand." Watching the hurt in her eyes he amended. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You've done an amazing job so far by yourself."

"But that doesn't mean that sometimes we don't need someone else…"

Jason bounded down the stairs of his penthouse wiping his hands over his face. "She's finally asleep. Today was a very long emotion filled day for her."

He walked towards his desk without looking at Sam, who was sitting back on the couch. He started to look over at the mail sitting on the desk and kept telling her about their daughter.

"She had a great time today with Sonny and the kids. Michael, Morgan and Kristina love her. They played all afternoon. Lila even got to drive the boat with Sonny. I'm sorry you missed it."

"Yeah, it's nice they all get along." She said dazedly.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." He said leaving the mail on the desk and walking over to her. "I've been thinking about Sonny's role in Lila's life a lot lately. I know we all agreed and I shouldn't feel this way, but I've been feeling guilty."

"What?" Sam said trying to keep her voice neutral even though his voice was raking havoc on her migraine.

Jason walked behind the couch and towards the pictures lining the mantel. Pictures of Sam pregnant, of Jason cradling baby Lila in his arms, of all three of them on her first birthday… of Sonny with Lila sitting on his knee at Christmas…

He spoke with out turning to look at Sam. "I feel like I've been doing something wrong. Like I've robbed him of the most important years with his daughter, his youngest child."

When Sam didn't answer he turned to look at her, he expected to see her mad of pensive… But he found her dozing off her eyes blinking rapidly, but still failing to keep themselves open.

"Sam, have you listened to a word I've said?"

She shook her head and tried to incorporate herself to a sitting position. Her head fell back first, but then she took in a deep breath and finally managed to sit up straight and look up, not at him but some place over his shoulder. Jason walked and stood closer to her, anger drawing on his features…

"Look, I've held my tongue long enough. I've done it for Lila and no one else. So I'm going to ask you once and you are going to answer with the truth." He pause and waited for her to look at him. Her red-rimmed eyes and pale skin made him think for a minute, but he went on. "Are you using drugs?"

That made the fog leave her head immediately. She faltered trying to stand up, but once she was standing she asked indignantly. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me… You've been acting weird for a very long time. You've lost weight. Your skin has become pale and murky, your eyes dazed… All the signs are there and you know I won't condone this kind of behavior in my house and much less around my daughter."

His accusations made her aware and she felt her hands tremble as she walked closer to him. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I won't stand here and listen to your unfounded accusations. I'm going to bed."

She took a couple of steps in the direction of the stairs, but he stopped her. "I think I made the rules very clear when you first moved in. And five years later they still apply."

"Rules? I'm not a child, Jason."

"Then stop acting like one. I know our arraignment is not conventional, but you agreed when you moved in that we were going to make this work for Lila."

"And we have. Except for that little mistake about trying to become romantically involved, we have managed to live our private life separate so let's leave it like that."

"I can't leave it. Not when it's starting to bleed into our daughter's life."

Indignantly and emotional Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I haven't neglected my daughter for a second. So don't even try to make me feel guilty for having a life outside of this damn place."

"You've miss check ups, play dates, nighttime stories, movies… You haven't been there for a while Sam."

Shaking her head, she added. "I'm tire of this, I'm not felling very well… please stop this nonsense."

Sam walked to the stairs and a dizzy spell made her stop and take a breath. Before she could continue Jason was at her side and made her sit down. He looked at her and surprised her with his next words.

"Are you pregnant?"

She closed her eyes and groaned. Looking back at him she answered. "Are you on drugs?"

"I asked you first." He said with concern. "All of the symptoms could apply to both addiction or pregnancy. You are always tired, nauseous, having headaches…"

"I'm sorry, Jason. I get that you are worried. I didn't realize that you have noticed how out of shape I've been. I haven't been feeling good. But I'm going to be okay."

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"I know."

"Besides, if Spencer doesn't want any problems he better take care of you."

"Wait… What did you say? How did you know about Lucky?" Sam asked surprised.

"It's been more than two years, did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He said incredulously.

She was speechless at his words. "I… I…"

Jason stood and walked a few feet away, then turned around to face her. "You don't have to explain anything to me Sam. We are not together. You said so yourself. We tried, wanting to make a real family for Lila, wanting to fit the picture perfect family society wanted us to have. But it was a mistake, I care about you, you gave me something I never thought I could have, you gave me a daughter. But you are free to love whoever you chose, because I can't be that person. Just be careful, Lucky Spencer has always been a little unstable."

"He loves me." She said defensively.

"Yeah, he always does. He loves you, until another one catches his eyes and then he walks away leaving you heartbroken."

Sam stood up, this time more easily. "Speaking from experience?"

"I know him, I've seen him do it."

"And I deserve to be happy. He makes me happy."

"I really hope so." He said turning away from her.

She walked over to the stairs, but stopped again. "Jason…" she waited until he turned to look at her to continue. "You deserve happiness, some to love too."

"My entire world is sleeping upstairs. I don't need anyone else."

"I know she is everything to you. That's why I haven't…" She didn't dare say the words that would break his heart.

"If you want, you can leave with him."

"I can't take her away from you."

"She's not really mine."

"Yes she is. And I swear to you, I will never take her away from you."


	4. Remembrance

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi there girls! First of all sorry for the wait. Real Life has me busy, busy... But alas, I got the inspiration I needed to take a minute and post this next chapter after watching the amazing Liason scenes yesterday. Here it is what we've all been waiting for, Jason and Liz see each other for the first time since baby Lila was born. I hope I don't disappoint... Feedback is greatly appreciated. **_

4 Remembrance

Elizabeth stepped out of the ferry that lead her back from Windermere and walked over to the Elm St. Pier. She had less than an hour before she had to be at Mercy for her shift. She started to grab her cell phone to call Lucky and Cameron, but it slipped from her hands, falling on the docks.

"Damn it. This is the last thing you need Elizabeth, a broken phone."

She bent down and picked it up to inspect it. Thankfully it wasn't broken. She finished assembling the battery that fell off and standing up she found herself facing the old building, her old studio. The memories hit her like a bucket of cold water.

"_If I had decided not to go for a walk that morning or even stop for a cup of coffee first, you'd probably be dead. I would've never spend that Christmas with you, or gotten a piece of red glass or my post card from Italy. Those things changed me. They made my life after you different from my life before."_

She remembered telling him those words once, trying desperately to hold on to him, to the memories, to the feelings that started right there in her artist studio, once upon a magic winter.

With a sad smile she turned around to be on her way. But after taking a couple of steps she heard the familiar sound of his motorcycle boots on the planks of the pier. And a second later she saw him. His blond spiked hair, black leather jacket, low riding jeans… Strong legs, squared shoulders and deep blue eyes…

"_Leaving doesn't change how you feel about a person, sometimes it makes the feelings even stronger."_

At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But then he heard her gasp of surprise and realized she was real. Her hair was longer, lighter, her eyes bright with recognition and her jeans still hugging her in the right places…

How long has it been since he last saw her? Years… Five, five years since she had vanished from his life. He knew she was doing okay, he had asked one of his guys to look for her and when they found her, alive and well, leaving safe with her little boy he had left it at that. But seeing her now, he realized how much he missed her.

"Jason." A smile tug at her lips.

And then he saw her. Younger, her hair shorter, eyes glowing as she ran towards him… _"Jason you are back." _

Memories of another time… A lifetime ago.

Shaking away the memory, he walked closer. "Elizabeth. Hi."

They stood there, eyes locking on each other. Silence filling the air, souls connecting after a long time away from each other.

"How are you?" She asked tentatively.

"Good. And you, how are you?" He asked.

"Me? Oh I'm good… Great actually. Or at least I'll be once I get out of my last two exams. I won't like anything better than a whole day in bed, to sleep I mean. But that's just not going to happen… Sometimes I forget that I have a million things going on at once. But life it's definitely good. My son is healthy, I have a nice home, a steady job, air in my longs…" She trailed off, only to catch the slight teasing glint in his eyes.

"A lot of air in your lungs. In one breath you almost filled me in on the last 5 years."

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "I tend to go on when I'm around you remember."

"Never really could forget." He added softly.

Trying to catch her self, she began to fidget. "Sorry… I wasn't…"

"You don't have to be sorry Elizabeth."

"_I don't want you sorry, and I don't want you hurt. Don't- don't you know what you mean to me?" _

"Whoa… wait there a minute Liz…" She said under her breath closing her eyes and then opening them to find his worried gaze.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nop... nothing at all. Don't mind me. I was just…" She looked everywhere but at him.

"It's okay if you have to go..."

"I- I have time." She said looking at her watch and realizing, she really didn't.

"So…" They both said at the same time.

"Go ahead." He said tilting his head.

"It's okay… You were going to say something."

"You first."

Shaking her head she laughed. "This is so weird."

"What is?" He asked looking up at her, eyes twinkling.

"This… Us…"

"_Don't you get it yet? Is not OK for you to just drop out of my life. I would miss you too much. The way you just let me be who I want to be, the way you listen, the way you care like no one ever has before."_

Elizabeth walked over to the bench and sat down patting the empty space at her side. "Come on… If we are going to do this, we better do it right."

"As bossy as I remember." He said with a hint of a smile.

"And don't you forget it." She said in between laughs. "No, but seriously, everything is great on my side. I left because after my grandmother died I realized that if I wanted to give Cameron the life he deserved, the one I didn't have growing up, I had to walk away from the madness."

He agreed with his head and looked away. She found his eyes and her smile was sad. "I'm only sorry that that meant letting go of our friendship. I mean we were just starting to become friends again and I just took off..."

She couldn't really tell him the truth. That seeing him fall in love, forming a family and having a baby with someone else had a lot to do with her decision.

"We are always friends Elizabeth. It doesn't matter how long or how far apart."

"I know."

She turned straight ahead and watched the water… The big freighters ducked far down the pier, workers downloading crates on to the warehouses… The world was still going on forward around her, and at the same time standing still inside of her.

He was the first to break the silence. "You still kept in touch with Emily, Nickolas…"

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "At first I tried to keep away, I wanted to stand on my own two feet for a while. But Nick, Em and Lucky can be very persuasive when they want to be. As a matter of fact I was just getting back from Spoon Island. I was helping Em with the plans for Paige's birthday."

The smile in his lips at the mention of his niece was authentic and contagious. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of the almost three year old who wanted to become a fairy princess.

"You know she demands on being dressed as a Fairy Princess… Wings, tiara and fairy dust included." Elizabeth chuckled remembering the image the little girl made while they were fitting in her costume.

"I'm surprised she doesn't demand it's held at a real Enchanted Forest." Jason added.

"Oh, she did… And that's were I come in."

He looks at her with a raced brow. "You are trying to find an Enchanted Forest?"

She tilts her head to the side. "It's true what they say… Some things never change. You are always so literal. Of course I'm not trying to find an Enchanted Forest… I'm trying to build one."

Jason's eyes became big like saucers, confusion marring his face. Not really getting what she meant. She couldn't help but let out a big laugh… "You should see your face right now!"

"Yeah well you can laugh all you want. And I'm still not the one trying to build a Forest." He said running his hand on his forehead.

Stubbornly she answered. "Well you can doubt me all you want, but if I could paint the wind..."

Just like that he was back in time… Standing in front of her… Admiring her spirit, her innocence, her untainted beauty…

"_I'm trying to paint the wind... Maybe not the wind exactly, but how the wind feels against my face whenever I'm at the back of your motorcycle. Like the world it's screaming by and nothing matters but the wind. And it's trying to carry me and take me away and I feel that if I let go I can almost fly. That is what I'm trying to get down on paper. Somehow that feeling, that one perfect second where I know exactly what the wind is…" _

Coming out of his reverie, he realized she was still talking. Quickly he jumps in and interrupts her. "If you say you will build an Enchanted Forest, you will. If anyone can give Paige her magical dream birthday, it's you."

They looked at each other then, eyes warm, blood finally running through their veins and heart pounding inside their chest. That connection they always shared back full throttled as if they've never been apart.

The moment was broken with the sound of a cell phone ringing. Jason blinked and turned around to look for his phone. He realized then that it wasn't his phone the one to interrupt them this time.

"Hello." Elizabeth answered as she stood up from the bench. "Yes… I'm okay." She looked at her watch and realized she was running late to her shift. Closing her eyes she listened to her superior. "No, I'm actually on my way." She looked sideways towards Jason. "I got sidetracked… But I will be there in 20 minutes. Bye."

She quietly picks up her purse and turns to find Jason standing at her side.

"I have to go."

"Sorry I held you up. I should head back home too. But…"

What could he say to her? _I should've been back home but seeing you here for the first time in years had made me realized what I've been missing all along?_

"I didn't expect to see you again." She said sincerely. "But it was nice to talk to you, so don't be a stranger."

They looked at each other again, she felt nervous all of the sudden. As if she was the seventeen year old with a crush on her best friend's brother all over again. So to keep from making a fool she turned around and started to walk away.

Jason felt as if he should stop her, ask her to walk with her, do something to keep her from walking away again. And all of the sudden the words where out of his mouth… "Elizabeth, wait."

"_You've always being honest with me... I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose you. So that's my decision. I want you in my life."_

Her words from so long ago came back to him making him feel younger, filled with hope and resolution. How could he still feel this connection to her after so long? He didn't know, and he wasn't about to question his motives now.

"Here, let me give you my card." He started to put his hands the inside pocket of his leather jacket, but her words stopped him.

"It's okay. I have your number." She said while walking towards him and looking for a pen inside her purse.

Grabbing his hand she wrote on his palm. "This is mine… Just in case."

When their eyes connected one last time her lips turned into a big smile and her eyes were shining bright. With one last wave of her hand she turned around and walked away leaving him speechless.

Walking out of the main warehouse he smiled at the man clocking in for the night rotation. Making his way towards the dock he took a moment to breath in the salty air of the water and bask in the sun that was slowly coming down tinting the sky pink and orange.

Leaning his elbows on the wood railing he closed his eyes and listened. The sounds of the waves, seagulls diving into the water looking for food, the faint beeping of the jeeps inside the building moving cargo… life going on everywhere.

Once upon a time he remember the bullets flying overhead, the smell of gunpowder in the air, terror building in the pit of his stomach and living inside his heart. The panic of losing what was most important to him, over and over again, rooted inside his soul.

Sonny Corinthos never thought his life could be like this. Peace and happiness were never something he even remotely thought he deserved. He smiled remembering the giggles of excitement of his children during the boat ride they shared together. They were all safe and happy. And he thanked God everyday for the second chance.

Opening his eyes he focused his dark chocolate eyes at the horizon and remembered the most important day of his life. The day he decided to leave the mob and become legal. His oldest children Michael and Kristina had been taken hostage and into Mexico by the Ruiz family. It was almost a week later when they could find them and it was seven days he lived in hell. He could've given everything he had, even his life, for his children to come back alive. And he did.

A family from Florida, the Melendez, helped him giving him resources and information they had been collecting over the years. Their rivalry with the Ruiz Family went back decades and they were just waiting on them to make a dumb move. The alliance between them gave the Melendez the reign of the Eastern Seaboard territory and Sonny and Jason the freedom of a clean slate. The Five Families made it difficult, but not impossible and a few months later it was real.

Now, four years later, his biggest fear was that his investments would earn enough profit for his empire to keep building to divide into four equal parts for his children.

They were all great kids, different personalities but still the same adventurous spirit. Michael, who wasn't his son by blood but by every fiber of his heart, was the oldest at 14. Already a young man, he was noble but firm in his decisions. Always stepping back to observe and protect his younger brothers and sisters. Kristina was the perfect mix of himself and Alexis. Thank God for that, because if she had taken over her mother's personality it would've been chaos. At 12, she was blossoming into a beautiful young lady, one of the most intelligent people he knew, even at her age. She was mature, but still had a little dreamer inside of her. Morgan was 8 years old and he was the adventurous one. Jumping into the water, running out into to the wilderness, climbing rocks… He loved to experiment and had a voracious appetite for learning.

And then there was his little Lila. The four year old… He smiled and could hear her little voice in his ear… _"I'm almost five Uncle Sonic!"_ She was a big girl now. All sass and attitude, she sure took after her mother. The little rascal was a talker and could turn things around in her favor in a second. She sure had everyone in the family eating out of her hands, even his wife Carly.

Carly had made it very difficult for him and Sam at first. And he couldn't blame her, he did made a mistake sleeping with Sam but he couldn't regret it. Not after having the miracle of being a father to the little girl. They almost lost her when she was being brought into the world. But she didn't only make it, but managed to save Kristina's life with the stem cells of her umbilical cord. He actually became a father twice in the same week, if it wasn't for Kristina's illness, Alexis would've never told him the truth.

His marriage had suffered a lot over the years. But they had managed to work hard on it together, even going to a therapist three times a week. Five years later it was stronger than ever. But still his wife wasn't ready to admit to the world that Lila was his illegitimate daughter, she was at ease by the fact that everyone believed Lila was Jason's daughter.

And that's where the problems began. He wanted his daughter back, and pulling that ball in motion was going to cost a lot. Not only because claiming his daughter was going to wreck havoc in his marriage, but also because it was going to spin his best friend's life out of it's axis.


	5. Sin's of the Father

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the feedback. I love everyone's guesses and ideas... I just want to ask you to trust me, I know there is way too much Sam in this story. But I assure you there's a method to my madness. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

5 Sins of the Father

Classes started smoothly at Harborview Elementary School, K-1 homeroom. For Jen Olsen the group of kids seemed fairly manageable. With the exception of a hot rivalry that had ensued between the Webber boy and the Morgan girl. They had stayed far from each other most of the time but once or twice the teacher had to break off a rather hotly engaged nickname battle. They seem as if they could go on forever. Today things started out nice and quiet. Her class was going smooth.

"A family is made up by a Mom, a Dad, and their kids."

Cameron frowned and raced his hand.

"Yes, Cameron."

"That's not right Miss Olsen. My family it's just me and my mom."

"What a dork." Lila said in a hush tone that everyone could hear.

The teacher spoke before Cameron could respond. "That only means that your dad is…" How could she explain that sometimes dads went to heaven without making him feel sad? "Every family is different, Cameron."

"My mom and I, we are a family."

"Are you stupid? She just said that a fambly is a mom, a dad and the kids… something's missing in yours." Lila added.

"My dad is not around because he died, I don't even remember him. So stop saying that pinky!"

"Who are you calling pinky, bogger head?"

"That's enough!" Jen said interfered before another battle began. "If a single insult comes out of your mouth's again you'll both be sent to time out."

"But…"

Cameron tried to speak but was interrupted by the teacher again. "I said no buts' young man."

Lila raised her hand. The teacher called her name. "Yes Lila."

"I have a real fambly. My mommy, my daddy, my uncle Sonic, my untie Carly and Mickey, Morgan and Kristina. We are all a fambly."

"You say family, Lila. And it's very nice that you have a big family." She turned and found Cameron deep in thought. "Cameron has a family too. His family is just different and smaller."

The brown hair boy perked up at that and added. "I do have a big family. I have my uncle Lucky, my Uncle Nickolas and Auntie Em and little Paige."

Lila stood up in a rage. "Na ha… Untie Emmie, uncle Nickiii and Paige are mine!"

Cam's face turned red and stood as well. "They are not."

"They are too."

And so began another round of name calling and bickering once again. Jen expelled a breath and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

His arms surrounded her in a protective cocoon. Kissing her on the forehead he watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Her chest was now significantly smaller than it used to be three years ago, her skin as soft as ever…

His fingers grazed her collarbone and her neck with tenderness… People didn't know her, they didn't give her a chance, didn't take the time to understand her. People could hardly see past her façade: tough, conniving, and superficial… When in reality she was just a lonely little girl in need of somebody to love her.

Lucky never thought he would be the one to actually reach Sam McCall. After all they had started as a simple affair. One drunken night at Jake's, hot sweaty, raw animal sex had turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. And he knew he didn't completely deserve it, because he had done his fair share of misdeeds. He was sure that he was part responsible for Elizabeth's reluctance to find a good man to trust and love completely, tough he was also sure that Morgan, Lansing and Zander had their own parts in that too.

Turning his musings back to the woman in his arms, he sighed heavily, while his hand caressed her hair. Now it was cut in a short bob and it was starting to thin in places, and still no one was the wiser. Her life was slowly drifting away, and he was powerless to stop it.

He didn't expect to fall in love, but then he couldn't really help it. Sam came crashing into his life full of anger, hurt and an empty heart. She thought having her daughter would fill that void. That making a life with Jason Morgan was what she needed to finally have what she had been craving, a family. But instead the lies about her daughter's real father, the dangers of the mob life and the golden cage they created for her were slowly killing her inside.

That was how he found her that faithful night at Jake's and before he knew it he had found the woman that was almost his perfect match. Only to end up losing her… the mere thought of her not being in his life scared him so much, and yet he couldn't tell her how he felt. He had to be strong for her… for them.

"What are you thinking so loudly about?" Her voice was still groggy with sleep.

"About you." He said his hand still caressing her hair. "About us and the night we met."

Sam smiled, her eyes still closed. "I still can't remember much."

"I do. You were so beautiful… and so angry. Seductive and alluring."

"I used to think I had the world at my black boot covered feet. I felt like I could conquer anything."

"You could conquer the world if you set your mind on it. You have a strong will and perseverance."

"Still I can't change the one thing that I want the most." Sam said with regret.

"Sam…"

She interrupted him, by standing up and turning to meet his eyes. "I'm going to tell him tonight."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I'm going to tell Jason about us, and about my illness. Time is slipping away Lucky, and I want to spend my last days being free. Loving you, having a family with you and my daughter."

Still skeptical, he added. "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain." She took his hands in hers and their fingers together. "This is what I want. You are what I want. I'm just so sorry that I was too afraid to take a chance before I…"

Her voice broke and tears started to fall. Lucky sat up and brought his arms around her. Sam's head rested on his chin and then moved to rest on his forehead.

His ands came to clasp her face and he whispered softly. "I love you, you know that right?" She could only move her head in acceptance.

Elizabeth came down the stairs to find the small kitchen table set for two. She looked over at her son as he carefully filled two glasses of water. She took in the furrow forehead and the way he bit his lower lip in concentration.

After picking him up from school, he had been quiet, too quiet. She had given him his space, but this surely was a sign of something bothering him. Now all she had to do was get to the bottom of it.

"What's all this baby?" She asked once he put down the glasses.

"A date. We have stuff to talk about."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked while she served dinner.

"Grown up stuff."

Elizabeth turned around to look at him. But he added, "We eat first, okay?"

She did as he asked. And placed each plate in front of them. Five minutes later they were eating in complete silence. She stole several glances at Cameron.

Elizabeth saw so much of herself in him it was scary… From the top of his curly brown hair, his big expressive eyes, his white doughy skin… But then there was so much of his father in him. His nose, the color of his eyes, the small dimple on his chin and most of all his stubbornness… They had molded together to form her little angel.

"How was school today?"

He didn't answer and his little brow came farther down. So whatever was on his mind had to do with school, she mused.

"Cam, did something happen at school?"

His silence was telling. Maybe it had to do with Lila Morgan, Sam and Jason's little girl. They began on bad terms and their war had escalated in the last couple of weeks. When she thought he wasn't going to speak a word, Cam dropped the fork and lifted his gaze toward her.

"I want you to tell me about my daddy Zander."

His voice was strong and determined. Elizabeth coughed when the water she was drinking went down the wrong way because of the surprise at his announcement.

"Excuse me. What… Where did this come from?"

"You've only told me he was in heaven, but I want to know more stuff. I don't really remember him, you know."

Elizabeth's heart broke at his earnest request. "You don't remember him, because he went to heaven before you were born. You were still in mommy's tummy."

"That's why I want to know. Was he a policeman, a sailor, a paintor or a teacher? Did he like to play baseball? Do I look like him? Where did you get marry? Why don't I have a family with brothers and sisters? Does my daddy love me?"

Elizabeth sat frozen at her place as Cameron's questions poured out of him. His eyes were big and serious. A thousand more questions swirling around in his mind.

"Did you finish your meal?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to answer all of your questions, Cameron. So if you are finished eating we'll go out to the back porch."

She stood from the table feeling proud of herself as she managed to conceal her trembling hands and weak knees. She asked Cam to wait for her while she went to get something from her bedroom. Minutes later, she walked out to the porch and sat next to her son on the swing. She was holding a wooden box in her lap.

"What's that?"

"Inside of this box I have everything I want you to know about your dad. Everything I have left of him."

Slowly she opened the lid and took out a picture of Zander. It was worn around the edges. She held it out in front of Cameron. "This is your father Alexander Smith. We called him Zander for short."

The eyes of her son were big and shiny at the sight of his father. Her own eyes became glittery with unshed tears. This was the first time Cameron met his father.

"Zander and I met because of your Aunt Emily."

She paused trying to remember the speech she had practiced all of this years for her son. She wasn't going to lie, but she couldn't tell her son the whole truth either. He was just too young to understand her mistakes.

"Your Aunt Emily and your father were very good friends… So, your dad and I, we became good friends also."

"And that's how you fell in love with him?"

"Not exactly. We were friends for a few years, but I was in love with someone else at the time."

"With uncle Lucky?"

"I loved your uncle Lucky a lot too… But when Zander came into my life I was in love with someone else." Her earlier encounter with Jason, his face, came barging into her thoughts.

"Then who was it?" Her curious son asked again.

Elizabeth's mind flashed back to that time, her rides with Jason, playing pool and sitting at the docks just talking to him. She couldn't think about that right now. "That's an entirely different story. You wanted to know about your dad didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So after a couple of years of being friends. Your daddy and I got to know each other better and started to spend some time together. One day I was really sad and feeling lonely and your dad found me. We connected and that night you were conceived."

"Consid? What does that mean?"

"Conceived. That means that we made you together and you started to grow inside of me. Zander and I cared about each other, but we weren't a family. He had other things going on with your grandfather…"

"The one who's named after me?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Cameron Lewis, Zander's Dad. He was a doctor you know."

"And my dad? Was he a doctor too?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"No. Your dad was a businessman."

Cameron's little forehead frowned as he thought about what his mother said. Then he asked. "Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which bizznezz?"

Elizabeth looked down at her son. Not really knowing what to say. She wasn't lying to him. Zander was in the business, the mob business, but she couldn't say that to her 5 years old son.

"Different kinds."

She placed a hand under her son's chin and lifted his head so he could see her eyes. "Cameron, your father didn't get to meet you. But I'm sure that if he did, he would have loved you."

She stared at the box in her hand and she looked inside. She found Zander's gold chain and Saint Michael the Archangel medal.

"What's that?"

"This was your father's. He used to wear this all the time, for protection."

"Does it have special powers?" Cameron asked in awe.

Elizabeth let out a little chuckle. "Not the way you think. This is Saint Michael the Archangel, he is known as The Protector. He is an Angel who watches over us and protects us from evil and danger. I was waiting for you to be a little older. But I think this is the right time for you to have it."

She turned her son and placed the chain on his neck. Then turned to look him in the eyes. "Saint Michael will be watching over you now. As I'm sure your father is doing also from someplace up there in heaven."

Cameron crawled over her and sat in her lap and they both watched the stars together for a while. The little boy was the one to break the silence first.

"I miss having a daddy, and a normal family with brothers and stuff. But I'm happy that I got to have you. You are a pretty awesome mom."

She let the tears fall at her sons confession. She kissed his curly hair and gave him a hug. She caressed his head with her cheeks and whispered. "You are a pretty awesome baby and I'm happy to have you too."

Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse and found the older man standing by the window looking down at the busy street below. He closed the door and placed a brown folder on the desk by the mini bar. He noticed there was a glass of bourbon served.

"That's for you."

Jason turned to find Sonny still looking out the window, taking a drink from his own glass.

"Thanks, but you know I don't like to drink heavy liquor when I'm going home to Lila." Jason declined. "Where are Carly and the boys?"

"They left for the Island. You just missed them."

Jason's brow furrowed. "You didn't tell me they were heading there. I would have told Sam and she could've taken Lila…"

"It wasn't planned."

It was then that Jason noticed Sonny's impassive stand and rigid back.

"What happened? Did you and Carly had a fight?"

"You could say that."

"Sonny what is going on? You feel strange, what happened?"

"Lila is about to turn 5 years old. I've missed most of her life until now. I've been in the sidelines, watching from afar…"

"It's what you decided…" Jason said, his blood rising with the underlying meaning of what he was hearing. "Where is this coming from?"

Sonny turned around, but still couldn't face his best friend. "I don't regret making that decision, we were smack in the middle of a war, and my marriage was tumbling down… I had no other choice. I knew it was the right thing to do."

"There's a 'but' there somewhere." Jason said his hands clenching at his side trying to look at his partner.

Sonny's lips twisted in a knowing smile and his dimples showed. "But… We worked hard to move away from the business. We made our life and work legitimate. Carly has realized that Sam and I, we were over before it started… I've made a decision. I want to come forth and claim my girl. I want to tell Lila that I'm her father."


	6. Alone

6 Alone

"_I want to come forth and claim my girl. I want to tell Lila that I'm her father." _

Deep down he knew that those were the words that where going to come out of Sonny's mouth all along. But still the impact of the words was harder than any blow, deeper than any bullet. His life as he had lived it from the last few years came crashing down.

"_I want to tell Lila that I'm her father." _

Eyes closed, Jason walked over to the mini bar. He grabbed the glass of liquor and swallowed it in one gulp. His head bent down he restrained his urge to throw the glass against the wall. He couldn't think about the words that had been left hanging in the air…

Silence was thick and the tension could be felt miles away.

Sonny was the first one to speak. "Please say something Jason."

"What do you want me to say?" The words came out strained and slow. The fury making a knot in his throat.

"I just…"

Jason turned around to look at Sonny. "You just what? You are sorry? You didn't mean it? You what?" He yelled with controlled anger.

Jason walked closer to Sonny, who closed his eyes expecting a blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes at the soft words coming from his friend.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I tried to prepare myself for it. I told myself once and again how wrong it was to get attached, to love her so much... But you asked me too. You made me pick Sam up and take her into my home. You made me responsible for her, for them. You made me be there for her pregnancy and the delivery… I fell in love with Lila the moment I held her in my arms."

Jason was now standing facing the window. You'd think he was looking outside, but he was actually looking back in time to the feelings and the moments that changed his life.

"You begged me to keep it a secret. To claim her as mine. And I knew some day I was going to have to give her up. I knew what I was getting myself into… I knew the hurt and nothingness it was going to leave behind once she was taken away. But then the months kept passing by and they turned into years and for a second I let myself believe… Sam has someone in her life. Now you want Lila and I…"

"I always wanted her. I just couldn't have her."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Jason turned to face Sonny.

"Jason you know…"

The younger man looked Sonny straight in the eyes and answered. "Oh I know. I know how many times it took to rock her until she fell asleep at night. The particular way she cried when she was hungry. Or when she was wet or when she simply wanted to be held. I know her favorite book to be read at night. I know that she puckers up her lips when she's mad and that she tugs at her hair when she's planning something... I know I have to give her back, but it doesn't hurt any less."

"I'm sorry Jason. But I want to know her too. I deserve to know her."

"I'm sorry too. Because right now I don't know how I'm going to look at my daughter in the eyes and tell her it was all a lie."

"It wasn't a lie."

"Yes it was. Because she believes I'm her father and I'm not. You are Lila's Father, Sonny. You will have her and I… I'll have nothing."

Sam watched her daughter as she played with her little tea party set and made little voices for her dolls. She sat back on the rocking chair by the window and tried with all her might for the tears not to fall.

Lila was a little miracle. Before having her, Sam had committed many sins… She had lied, conned and even killed. Albeit in self-defense, but still she had taken more than one life. Her future seemed dimmed and obscure. Even conceiving her little miracle was a fluke. She had slept with two men the same day, mere hours apart and still ended up having the greatest gift.

The news of impending motherhood had changed her. She wasn't a saint, she was a far cry from being perfect but she was glad God had given her the gift of bringing such a beautiful girl into this world.

Now she was about to leave her, her past mistakes had caught up with her and now she was paying her dues… She was going to die and she was never going to see her daughter grow up, fall in love, go to college and get married. She wasn't going to plan her wedding or be glad to receive the news of becoming a grandma…

Sam had so many dreams for her girl. Lila had to grow up to be everything she wasn't and that was why she couldn't take her away from Jason. He was the only one who could give their girl the freedom she needed to become her own person, intelligent and full of spirit.

"Mama… Why are you crying?"

Sam opened her eyes at the light touch of her daughter's small hands on her lap. She found Lila's big worried eyes on her and realized she had been crying. The tears still running down her cheeks, she used her thumbs to dry them out.

With a smile she bent to pick up her daughter and sat her on her lap. "Mommy was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the future."

"Why is the future making you sad?"

"It's not baby."

"So they're happy tears?"

"Yes they are, because I was thinking about you. About how beautiful you are, and how smart… I was imagining your Sweet Sixteen party and the first time you learn to drive a car."

"Nah ah… I don't want a car mama… I'm gonna learn to drive daddy's motorcycle!"

That made Sam laugh out loud. She kissed Lila's head. "I bet you are. You are going to do whatever you set your mind to. And I know your daddy Jason is going to be there every step of the way."

"And you too mommy. You'll be there too, right?" Lila asked looking hopefully up at her mother.

"I promise I will always look after you baby girl. It doesn't matter where I go, I will always be watching over you, because I love you with all my heart. Don't ever forget it, ok?"

Lila moved her head in negative and placed her head on Sam's chest. Tears welled up on her eyes again and she started to rock the chair while she ran her hands over her daughter's hair.

After her conversation with her son, she needed some time alone, so she had called Kathy, her neighbor and friend, and asked her to babysit Cameron for a few hours… She still had a ton of work to do for her final examination, and an early shift in the morning but right now she needed to breath, she needed time to think about everything that had happened in the past month.

It was true what they said that you couldn't run away from your destiny. After her Grams died, she had taken a step back. Her son was only five months old, and she was tired of the danger, tired of crazy people threatening her life, of living in the middle of a soap opera, so she made the decision to leave.

Even after packing up her car and moving halfway across town, severing ties with everyone form her past… The past seemed to come back and bite her in the ass. But was that so bad? She had been alone, safer from all the crazy things but feeling completely and utterly alone.

And the ironic thing was that the first person to make her feel something as a woman after six years was the only man that shouldn't.

Jason Morgan, one of the people she had been unconsciously running away from. They had started to reconnect after the scare of Emily's cancer. And she couldn't deny that the old feelings were starting to resurface after spending time with him again, so when she came back after giving birth to Cameron and found him starting a new life with Sam McCall she was crushed. But still feeling he deserved to have someone who loved him in spite of the danger.

Jason deserved a family and with someone that understood his life and the way he lived it, and he had found that with Sam. Even when Emily wanted to tell her about Jason and Sam and Lila, she just couldn't hear it, she had to let him go…

Now six years later, he was out of the life that she was so scared about, but completely unavailable. So she was going to take her mind in another direction, because he wasn't an option.

Looking over the city from the look out, her mind drifted back to her conversation with Cameron. He was so little, and he needed so much. Sometimes she wondered if she had been selfish with him, denying him the chance to have a father and a real family, just because she hadn't found "the one".

She came real close when she started dating Tyler Monroe. He had been a great choice. He adored Cam, and was ready to be a father and a husband. But she wasn't ready to give up that feeling, that fire in the pit of her stomach, the rapid thumbing of her heart at the sight of the man she loved… No, she deserved to find someone that would take a look at her and just tell her…

"It's you."

The murmured words didn't come from within, she noticed. Recognizing his voice Elizabeth turned around and found Jason standing a few feet away.

His hair was a mess that spoke of the long bike ride he sure had taken. His jeans riding low on his hips, arms bulging every time he clenched and unclenched his fists. Her heart started to beat inside her chest, the thumping menacing with an explosion. Not from fear, but from excitement to be standing face to face with him again.

"As I was walking up I saw someone standing here. At first I was thinking about turning around but as I was getting closer I saw the petite form and long hair and I was hoping it was you."

She looked at him and realized his eyes seemed glassy and had a far away look.

"I needed some time alone. Some quiet, time to think." She said.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No."

He walked around and stood closer to the ledge of the bridge. They stood side by side looking out at the city. The silence wasn't overbearing or uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here so late? Sam and Lila, most be worried about you."

"Sam knows there's things I can't tell her. And there are times I can't go home."

She moved her head in agreement. "Rule Number One: Don't ask don't tell. I remember. But there's something going on with you and it has nothing to do with the business."

"I don't have that kind of business anymore."

"I know."

Neither turned to look at the other and it wasn't necessary.

"Aren't you going to ask?" He said looking down at his hands.

"No." Elizabeth said shrugging her elbow. "If you want to talk about it, you will."

He turned to look at her then, a ghost of a small drawing on his lips. She always had the ability to read him like an open book. He always considered himself a loner. He came to believe that he was better of distancing himself from people. But tonight that wasn't the case. Tonight he needed someone… tonight he needed her.

"I'm about to lose the most important thing in my life and I can't do anything to stop it."

His quiet admission made her turn her head to look at him. There were so many questions fighting to slip out of her… But she didn't let them. He was once again looking out to the lights illuminating the city down below, but she knew better. His mind was deep in thought, wondering, planning, and maybe even remembering. It surprised her to hear him talk again.

"When she first came into my life I told myself not to get attached. I had lost so much before. But then having her in my arms… It was just inevitable. I fell completely in love with her. And having her in my life for the past 5 years has made it even more meaningful. I've felt love before, but nothing could compare to what I've come to feel for her."

To say that Elizabeth was speechless was an understatement. She's never heard him speak so passionately about someone before. She was also heartbroken, because deep down she wanted to be the one Jason spoke of so deeply. But she wasn't, and here she was confirming her suspicions. Sam was Jason's one true love.

"I… I don't understand. If you feel so deeply, why do you think you are losing her?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel or think. She's not mine, I can't keep her with me."

He was such a thickheaded man. Haven't he learned his lesson yet? Elizabeth let out a sigh and placed her hand over his, wincing at the electricity that she still felt when they touched.

Jason looked down at their hands and then up at her eyes. She spoke fiercely, "If you feel so connected, if you love her as much as you do… You have to fight for her. Don't let her go. You'll end up regretting it as soon as the door closes behind her."

As fast as lighting, he was back in his apartment watching Elizabeth walk out of his life. He remembered clearly the loud banging of the door closing on the possibility of them ever being something more… He closed his eyes for a minute, clearing his mind of the painful memory. "I know how that feels like…"

"How what feels like?" The petite brunette asked.

"I know how much it hurts to let go of someone you love."

A flare of hope lighted inside of her, wanting to be the one he was talking about. But she dropped the thought as soon as it came. She couldn't keep hoping for something that wasn't meant to be.

She was about to say something when the sound of his cell phone broke the silence. His hand slipped from hers and he answered his phone. It was Sam.

"I'm fine. Is Lila okay? Wait up for me, we have something very important to talk about." He finished and placed his phone on his pocket.

Elizabeth spoke hurriedly, before he said anything. "I have to get going too. I asked my neighbor to babysit for a while, but I have an early shift and need some rest."

"Come on, I'll drive you."

Big wondering eyes looked up at him. "How do you know I don't have my car?"

He started to walk around her. "Because I checked the area before coming up." He turned to look at her and she was still standing still. "Old habits are hard to break. Are you coming or not?"

"Do you have the bike?" She said barely holding down her enthusiasm.

"Yes."

"Can we take the Cliff Road? I like the turns, remember."

"I remember everything."


	7. Time is running out

7 Time is Running Out

_The loud buzzing of the engine was almost deafening. The speed made the trees disappear into a big green streak. Her hair was dancing in the wind as they cruised down the cliff road. Slowly she felt that fire start at the pit of her stomach. The fire she thought was long gone…_

"Nurse Webber."

Elizabeth's head was bent down over a patient file, the pen in her hand still over the paper, her eyes looking down but her mind going 80 miles an hour on Jason's Harley Davidson.

"Nurse Webber!"

Hannah Fitzgerald, the 40 years old Head Nurse called her name more forcefully, making Elizabeth jump and look up at her emerald green eyes.

"There you are. Nice ride, ha? Welcome back."

Blinking Elizabeth's mouth turned into an "O".

"Close your mouth Nurse… Or should I start to call you Doctor now?"

The petite brunette smiled widely. "Not yet, but soon. One more exam and I can start my residency."

"So I assume you were just taking a quick nap with your eyes open."

Elizabeth closed the file and walked into the nurse's hub to place the orange folder on the big pile. Her lips turned up into a secretive smile. "Not really. I was actually reliving the most amazing night I've had in a really long time."

The older redhead turned to look at the younger woman with interest. "Do tell. Does this amazing night have a name?"

"Yes it does." Elizabeth answered and stepped up to the computer and started to enter data on it.

"Are you really going to deny me information? Come on I'm 40, with 20 years of marriage and 3 daughters. Please throw me a bone here, let me live vicariously through you."

"Don't be so dramatic, Hannah. You love your husband and your stories are way more scandalous than mine."

"I know, I know. But still…" The ringing of the phone stopped the older woman's reply. She turned and answered.

"Mercy Hospital, Pediatric Nurse's Station… Yes she's actually right here."

The head nurse turned and gave the phone to Elizabeth. "It's for you Webber."

Elizabeth frowned but took the receiver anyway. "This is Nurse Webber, how can I help you?"

"_Elizabeth, hi. It's Sam McCall."_

"Sam?" Elizabeth's voice revealed her surprise.

"_I'm really sorry to bother you. I'm in the area running a few errands and took a chance to call and see if we could have lunch together."_

"I- I was just…"

_Sam heard her uneasiness and spoke quickly. "It's okay if you are busy. We can plan ahead when you are not so tied up. Sorry to bother you."_

Something in the other woman's voice made her speak up. "No. Sam, wait don't hang up. I was just checking the time. I'm almost due for my lunch break."

"_You are? That's great. So can we meet? I'm about done here anyway, so I can meet you at a little Bistro called 'Tables' it's down Jefferson's Avenue. Walking distance from Mercy Hospital."_

"I know the place. I can be there in 15 minutes."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sighed. She kept entering data on the computer, but her mind was now wondering if she had made the right choice.

_Her arms were tight around him. Her breath close to his ear made his skin tight in awareness. And the wind blew her scent around him, enticing him, alluring him… Waking up feelings he thought were long gone, igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach that he had missed so much without even realizing it._

Jason was sitting at his desk, his eyes burning the computer screen, his hands frozen over the keypad. The knock on the door made him crash down to reality. He ran a hand over his face and blinked back the memory of Elizabeth's arms around him.

"Come in." He said standing from his leather chair.

The door opened and he watched the young man walk inside his office. And just like that, as if his life wasn't complicated enough, and after more than 5 years he was face to face with Lucky Spencer.

"I know you must be wondering what I'm doing here." Lucky said coming to stand in front of Jason.

"I'm sure this is not an official business, I haven't been by the PCPD in years. So this must be about Sam, and it's been a long time coming."

If his words surprised Lucky, he didn't show it. Point one in favor of Spencer.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Sit down." Jason answered signaling the chair in front of his desk as he moved to his own.

"So…" Lucky said placing his hands on his lap.

"Let's put everything on the table. I'll go first. I've known about you and Sam since the first time you slept together at Jake's. I've known you've been seeing each other in secret for almost three years. And I've been hoping you care enough about her to step up."

"If you know, then you'll realize this isn't some kind of game. I'm in love with Sam. I've been wanting to make a family with her for a long time, but she didn't want to take…"

Lucky trailed off. But Jason knew what he didn't want to say. Sam didn't want to take Lila away from him. Little did she know that Sonny was about to do the very same thing.

"Look Jason, we are not friends. We haven't been in over a decade, but right now there's something bigger that may require us to work together."

"If you and Sam want to start a family of your own, I can't stop you." Jason said his eyes looking at some imaginary point over Lucky's shoulder.

"I want a family with them. But Sam, she doesn't want to take Lila away from you. And even if it pains me to admit it, she has a point. You are the only father Lila has known. It wouldn't be fair to take her way from you. Not now."

The ex- mob enforcer looked at the younger man, his eyes unbelieving.

"You have every right to doubt my words. I haven't been forthcoming or even fair when it cames to you… All those years ago, after I came back, I was jealous of you. You had what I wanted the most."

Jason sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is that? Money, power?"

"Elizabeth."

The name was like a bucket of cold water falling over Jason's head. Lucky saw the brief flash of something on Jason's eyes. Surprise, recognition or hope, he didn't know and wasn't about to ask.

Jason stood from his chair and walked around the desk. "It was never like that with Elizabeth."

"Come on Jason. I know you never had a physical relationship, but you had a 'connection' as she used to call it. But a connection is too tame a word for whatever it is you guys had… I can't describe it there are no words…"

Just like that Jason remembered their time together in the studio, when Elizabeth risked everything and showed him more passion and commitment than anyone ever had. _"When someone saves your life, when they find you in the snow and they drag you up and make you walk and bring you help when you told them not to, then make you drink gallons of soup, and when they lie to everyone they know, that's more than friends. There's no word for what I feel for you." _

"It drove me crazy to see the way Elizabeth looked at you. She used to light up from the inside every time she was around you. I couldn't stand it, because I wanted to be that man, and I couldn't be. And I used to think that if Faison and Helena hadn't faked my death maybe I would have been."

They were both silent for a while.

"This isn't payback, if that's what you are thinking. I truly love Sam and now I'm going to lose her. Maybe it's karma. I did a lot of awful things to Elizabeth. I lied, cheated and was emotionally abusive to her. For the most part it had to do with the brainwashing, but still she didn't deserve that."

"If you love Sam so much, stop meeting in secret, like some illicit affair. We are not married and she also deserves to be happy. She's been trough a lot of shit. And she needs to feel loved and cared for. Claim your child and be together."

"What do you mean my child?" Lucky asked in confusion.

"Sam's pregnant."

"Do you want more ice tea?" Sam asked Elizabeth as she waved the waiter over.

"No, I'm ok."

"Then what about some dessert? I hear the chocolate cake here is to die for."

"I'm not so sure I…" Elizabeth started to protest, but Sam cut her off.

"Come on. I hear you are a chocolate fanatic."

Elizabeth looked at the other brunette in surprised. Who could have told her that?

Sam signaled the waiter and ordered the dessert. A loud crash from the kitchen made her flinch. Her head was pounding and she really wanted to go lie down. But she had to do this… if not for Jason, then for her daughter Lila.

"Sam, why did you invite me to lunch? We've never been friends and it's been 5 years since we've seen each other. I don't get it."

"I wanted to start making plans."

Elizabeth's brow turned up in question.

"For the bake sale. Remember? We are the first team, and the date it's quickly approaching."

Sam rubbed her hand on her temple and closed her eyes for a minute. Elizabeth took a closer look. She seemed distracted and uncomfortable.

"We can do it at the Penthouse. I'm sure Jason it's going to be thrilled to see you again."

That's what this is all about… Jason. Does she know about their ride last night? Is she jealous or suspicious about their renewed friendship? Oh God… they've met two times randomly and now his wife thought she was a threat to their marriage. So much for staying away from the drama.

"I don't think this was a good idea Sam." Elizabeth said as she started to pick up her purse.

"What?" Sam said opening her eyes wide in surprise. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"I don't think we can be bake sale partners." Elizabeth stood up and Sam followed her.

"Elizabeth wait. Was it something I said?"

Sam caught up with Elizabeth before she could step outside the doors and grabbed her by the arm. Both brunettes looked at each other in question.

"I don't understand. I thought we were starting a friendship here?" Sam spoke up her voice trembling as she let Elizabeth's arm go.

Elizabeth turned around and walked through the door. Sam followed slower this time. She looked around and there were some people at the outside tables still having a late lunch.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know what this is about." Elizabeth said in a hush tone.

Sam was shaking now, beads of sweat where starting to form on her forehead. Her face was turning paler if that was possible. "I really doubt that."

"Oh but I do. This was just a hoax. This is not about our children's bake sale. This is about Jason."

When Sam eyes turned down Elizabeth got her answer. "You know about last night and you want to warn me off him. Well this is not going to work, because there's nothing going on between us… Jason and I we are just friends. We've run into each other twice and we've talked and nothing more. I know he's your husband and I'm not interested in breaking up a marriage."

Elizabeth looked up and realized Sam was leaning over an empty table. The anger and embarrassment left her face immediately and worry took residence in the pit of her stomach.

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?" Elizabeth said taking a few steps closer to her.

Sam looked up and her eyes were red and the beads of sweat were now running down her temples. Elizabeth's eyes became big with worry, "Oh my God! What's happening?"

Sam's eyes rolled up and she fainted. Elizabeth grabbed her before she could fall on the street. "Someone please call an ambulance!

Jason and Lucky walked inside de Emergency Room at Mercy Hospital both silent, their demeanor was tense and edgy. They had been talking when Jason received a call from Elizabeth telling him that Sam had been admitted to the hospital after fainting on the street. Without waiting for an explanation he grabbed the keys to his SUV calling over his shoulder at the younger man.

And now here they were, both looking everywhere for someone who could point them in the right direction. Lucky took a step around Jason and strutted over towards the nurse's hub.

"Excuse me, I want to see Sam McCall. She was admitted less than an hour ago."

The young African American woman looked at both men. "Are you family?"

Lucky let out a frustrated sight. "No, but…"

"I'm sorry I can only give information to next of kin or close family members."

Jason said walking up to the hub and standing next to Lucky. "I'm Sam McCall's emergency contact."

"You have to give me a minute. Please take a sit while…"

"We are not taking a sit. I want to see her, she needs ME!" Lucky yelled frantically.

A security guard that was standing at the entrance took a step closer and looked over at the young nurse.

"Do you know who you are talking to? I'm detective Lucky Spencer from the PCPD…"

"Hey… Hey Lucky. Take it easy or we are going to get thrown out."

Staring at the two men the nurse spoke again. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything until the doctor comes out. They are still doing a check up."

"Can you find Nurse Elizabeth Webber? She works here and she was the one to give us a call." Jason asked gently.

"Please give me a minute and I'll see what I can do."

The nurse turned around and walked across a double door that divided the patient cubicles from the waiting area.

Jason walked over to the waiting area and sat down. He ran a hand over his face and expelled a breath. Meanwhile Lucky started to pace, still mumbling incoherently.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard the doors open and Jason stood immediately to see Elizabeth approaching him. Their eyes met and right there he knew the news weren't good. Lucky walked over to stop her before she made it to the waiting area.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"How is she? Is she conscious? We have to call Doctor Danielle Torres…" Lucky said in desperation.

Elizabeth and Jason's eyes met again and they both mirror their confusion.

"Doctor Torres is in with her as we speak. She was on duty when we came in. Sam is coming in and out of consciousness." Elizabeth said.

"Ok. If Doctor Torres is with her everything is going to be okay. She knows what to do." Lucky said heaving a sigh.

"What happened?" Jason's only words cut through Lucky's rambling.

Elizabeth ushered them back to the waiting area. "We were having lunch at a nearby. We had a bit of an argument and she just fainted. She looked pale and kind of shaky. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't realized it was so serious."

"What do you mean serious?" Jason asked again. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Sam is not pregnant Jason." Lucky said forcefully.

"Then what is going on?" He said his temper flaring.

"You don't know?" Elizabeth asked meeting Jason's confused expression. Then turned to look at Lucky's somber face. "And you do?"

"It's a long story." Lucky said under his breath.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jason asked losing his patience, looking from Elizabeth to Lucky.

Elizabeth eyes met Jason a mix of concern and sorrow. "Jason, Sam has cancer. And from what I gather from the doctor, she doesn't have much time left."


	8. Choices

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reads this story, it humbles me to read your reviews so keep them coming. I also want to apologize for the delay in between updates. Real life and work are making me busy- busy, but I promise I will finish this story. A quick warning, I know nothing about cancer treatment and diagnosis and I'm going with the research I did on the net. So if you find something horribly wrong point it put and I will fix it. I do know a few women that are survivors and I dedicate this story to all of the courageous women who fight against cancer. **_

8 Choices

"Ok, Em. I'll call you as soon as we have more news. And thanks again for taking both kids for the day… Ok. Bye."

Elizabeth ended the call and placed her phone back on her pocket. She turned to find Jason still sitting down on a plastic chair in the waiting area. The moment her words had sunk in his weight had dropped on the chair and he hadn't moved an inch.

Lucky was still pacing back and forth, looking like a caged animal that wanted to ripped something apart. She was still confused at the situation at hand, but she wasn't about to ask either of them.

Elizabeth walked over and sat beside Jason. Tentatively she placed her small hand over his thigh. He blinked a few times and turned his head to look at her.

"Do you want something? Water, coffee?" She asked.

"Some answers would be good right about now."

"I'm sorry. That's the only thing I can't give you. I'm not really sure what is going on here."

He ran his hands over his face and sighed. "I knew something was wrong. I – I – saw the signs, but I thought she was pregnant. I never…"

She had a questions on the tip of her tongue when the voice of Doctor Torres made them all turn towards her.

"Mr. Spencer. I'm sorry we have to meet again in such a difficult situation."

The Latin American woman walked over to Lucky. Who immediately questioned, "How is she?"

"I gave her a sedative to calm her down. They are taking her to a private room as we speak. And she wants to see you."

Jason stood up and walked closer to the doctor. "Excuse me. I'm Jason Morgan, Sam's…" He trailed off not really knowing how to introduce himself.

"I know who you are, although we haven't officially met. I think we have a lot to talk about. So why don't you come with me to my office, while Mr. Spencer visits with Sam."

Jason's eyes turned cold and unblinking at the younger doctor. She couldn't be older than his sister Emily. "I want to see her."

"I don't think that is the wiser thing to do right now. I know you must be worried and have a million questions. But I guarantee that Sam is stable for now. She will be asleep soon and we have a lot to talk about."

Jason took a step closer to the Doctor and Lucky in his menacing 'Borg' persona, but Elizabeth walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Standing in front of him she spoke slowly. "Jason, I think is better if you go get some answers before you see her."

The doctor turned to Lucky. "Room 718."

"Thank you." He said as he walked by Elizabeth and Jason. Neither knew if he was talking to Elizabeth or the doctor.

"Mr. Morgan. Come with me, this way please. Elizabeth, thank you for you help."

Elizabeth nodded to the doctor and dropped her hand from Jason's arm. She bit her lip and looked back at him. "I can't promise everything is going to be okay. But I can promise I'll be here for you."

The knot in his chest tightened at her words, and he looked at the doctor again. "Can Elizabeth come with us?"

"If you wish."

"I do." Jason said his gaze never wavering form Elizabeth's.

"I love your iceland, Auntie Em. It's very great…"

Lila had been chatting none stop since they arrived at the docks and took the launch. Cameron in the other hand had been uncharacteristically quiet. He usually was eager to take the boat and sit at the captain's chair. But today it was different.

Even after Elizabeth had warned her about the kid's rivalry, she didn't imagine the extent of it. As soon as Emily walked into the schoolroom, both Cam and Lila had jumped off their sit. They ran straight for her talking a mile a minute asking her to tell the other that she and Nickolas and Paige were theirs.

After sitting down with both kids, she had tried to explain that they were both part of her family for different reasons.

"_So that means that Cam is my family by heart, because I love his mother like a sister and he's my Godson and I love him a lot. But Lila, who I love very much also, is my brother's daughter, which makes her my niece." _

_Both Cam and Lila stayed quiet for a minute both pondering her answer, which she hoped she had managed to do right. After a minute a sneaky smile draw on Lila's lips._

"_If my daddy is your brother, and Cam's mommy is not. That means you love me more. Because I'm your fambly and he is not." _

_Cameron's face fell and he took a step back. But Emily grabbed his hand made him step closer. _

"_That is not true Lila. Cameron is as much my family as you are. Because a family is made by people that love each other and takes care of each other and is there when the other needs them the most. And Elizabeth, Cam's mommy, has been my best friend in the world. I love her very much, just as much as I love your daddy. So that makes Cameron a very important part of my family." _

_That answer made Cameron smile, and Lila's lip to turn down. "If he is your fambly and I am your fambly. Does it mean he and me are fambly?" _

_Cameron's eyes became big as saucers and his mouth opened in surprise and disgust. "Nah ah… I don't want her as my family ever!"_

Once the boat was docked, Emily grabbed both kids by the hand and helped them out into the docks.

"It's pronounced 'island' Lila. And it's not really mine, it's your uncle Nick's."

"But it's yours too. And Paige. Where is Paige today? Is it her birthday yet?"

"Not yet. Paige's birthday will be in two weeks."

"Can I go play with her?"

"I'm sorry Lila, but Paige is on a trip out of town visiting her grandma Laura with her dad."

"Hummm… But I still can play with her dolls right?"

Emily let out a giggle. "Of course you can darling."

She turned to look at Cam, who was walking with his head bent down. "Hey Cam, you've been very quiet. It's something wrong?"

He shook his head no.

"Are you hungry?"

Again he shook his head no.

"Are you tired?"

The shake of his head was almost imperceptible now.

"Hey Auntie Em, what is that?" Lila said stopping abruptly making Emily, who had both kids by the hand, stop Cameron too.

"Those are trees."

"I know that. Why are they taking your trees to the inside of the house?"

"Because, Cameron's mommy, Elizabeth, is building an Enchanted Forest for Paige's birthday."

Cameron looked up interested, a smile finally forming on his lips.

"Really? My mommy is doing that?" Asked excitedly.

"Yes she is. And if you guys behave, do your homework and don't fight for a few hours… I might take you to see how it's going."

"Cool!" Both kids said at the same time.

The air inside Doctor Torres' office was thick with tension. Jason and Elizabeth sat waiting for her to start her explanation.

"I think I'll start from the beginning. After giving birth to baby Lila, Samantha was very on point about meeting her OBGYN for routine check ups. One day while breastfeeding Lila, she noticed a lump in her left breast. Apparently she wrote it off as nothing at first but then a few weeks later realized that the lump had doubled in size. She immediately went for a check up and had a mammogram. The results lead to a biopsy and that lead to the confirmation that she indeed had breast cancer."

Jason swallowed and spoke clearly. "All of this happened three years ago? Why didn't she say anything?"

"I really can't answer that question Mr. Morgan. As it is I'm breaking doctor patient confidentiality and I'm doing that because I know it's what Sam wanted. She asked that when this time came I would explain everything to you in as much detail as I could."

Elizabeth's hand made its way to his thigh and she squeezed carefully in support. He looked down and grabbed her hand in his.

"Sam was diagnosed with Triple Negative Breast Cancer. This type of cancer is often more aggressive than other types and the prognosis isn't very enthusiastic. She didn't want you to know about this so she made some calls and scheduled an appointment at my office. She wanted to transfer her record from General Hospital to Mercy."

Jason just nodded to the woman in understanding and wanting to know everything. Elizabeth just sat there taking everything in. How could Sam go through all of this alone and not tell Jason, the father of her only child?

"We moved quickly when we had the prognosis and she opted to have a lumpectomy."

At Jason's blank expression, Elizabeth explained. "That's a partial removal of the breast, they take out only the affected areas."

"In her case we brought in a plastic surgeon and removed her implants too, trying to avoid future complications."

"She was out of town for two weeks. She said she wanted to take them out because of the baby, she never said anything about cancer." Jason said in a small voice.

"Sam probably didn't want to scare you and Lila was so little…" Elizabeth said trying to rationalize the other woman's behavior.

"She wasn't out of town she was right here at Mercy. We did an aggressive bout of radiation therapy and in time she began her recovery."

"What happened then? Why is she in a hospital bed now? Why was she taking medication?" Jason asked getting agitated. Elizabeth's hold the only thing keeping him from getting up and pacing the room.

"TNBC is very aggressive. And the treatment is long and painful. In between her treatments she met Lucky and they began their relationship. So she left her meds and stopped her treatment. The risks were subsiding she was doing much better…"

That made Jason stand up and his fury boil over. "Are you telling me that Sam stopped her treatment because of Lucky? She put herself in this position all because of that good for nothing motherfu…."

Elizabeth spoke then, even if her head was still spinning with all the information. "Jason… just, please lets hear everything the doctor has to say. Come on sit down."

"I have no intention of getting in between your personal problems Mr. Morgan. I am doing my best to explain how things progressed to the stage we are in now. Samantha thought she was okay. The side effects where diminishing, her health was improving and she was falling in love."

Lucky entered the room and was taken aback by the sounds of the monitors surrounding her. She was so tiny sitting in the middle of the white sterile sheets. His heart was breaking at the sight of her. The black bags under her eyes, the yellow hue to her skin, it only made him want to take her away and protect her even more.

She opened her eyes slowly as if sensing his presence. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to smile but failed.

"You are here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I'm s-s-sorry." Her voice was tired and the oxygen mask made it difficult to understand her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Lucky said pulling up a chair and sitting at her side grabbing her hand.

"I-I- I was with her…"

"I know. She told us when she called. Ironically, I was with him."

She moved her head to the side to look at him slightly panicked at what that meant.

"He knows about us. He said he knew about us since that first time at Jake's."

"W-whe- where is he?"

"He's with Doctor Torres. They most be learning everything as we speak."

"They?"

"Elizabeth hasn't left his side the whole time we've been here." His lips curled at the thought of them together.

Sam's lip curled up a little in an attempt to smile and closed her eyes.

Lucky's fingers started to caress her hair and she let out a content sigh.

"When she came back for her check up, we noticed things weren't as normal as we once thought. Sam started to have some unusual pains and aches. Soon she was back on her cocktail of meds. We went back in and realized that she had developed metastatic breast cancer and it was far approaching the brain, so we took drastic measures and began chemotherapy. But it's not working as we thought it would, the cancer is reproducing at a much faster speed that we can attack it and…"

"She's not going to make it." Elizabeth said a tear rolling down her cheeks.

She was heartbroken for the young woman, the small child who was about to loose a mother and the man that meant so much to her and whose world had turned upside down.


	9. Realities

9 Realities

It was a Friday night, and for Cameron it was supposed to be Taco Night and a movie. Lightning McQueen was waiting for him at home. But no, he couldn't go home, because his mommy was taking care of some very sick people at work. So here he was sitting on the humongous sofa at his Auntie Em's playroom, a place he loved to spend time watching Spongebob Square Pants with his uncle Nick, and a place that now was turned into a pinky babies' land.

"What was that?" Emily asked sitting down besides Cameron.

"What?" Cam asked playing on his angelic face.

"You were murmuring something."

"Nothin'… Can we watch a movie? Mommy was supposed to make Tacos and we were 'spose to watch _Cars_."

Lila's ears perk up and she stood from her spot in floor where she had built a castle and was playing with Paige's Dolls.

"I want to see a movie too."

Emily smiled and started running her fingers through Cam's curls, thinking _Victory, they agree on something!_

"Well I can manage to find _Cars_ on the satellite. Let's see." Emily said moving to get the remote control.

Lila's nose turned up in distaste. "I don't want to watch _Cars_… I want to see _Ella Enchanted_."

"That's a girly movie. _Cars_ is way better."

"Na, ah… _Ella_ is the best."

"Lightning McQueen is the bestest."

Lila turned and looked at her aunt with big incredulous eyes and sighed. "Boys just don't understand."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's expression.

The skyline of Port Charles was illuminated in orange and yellows as the sun started to set in the horizon. He could see the city limits up north. But in contrast to General Hospital, Mercy's roof didn't allow for a view of the docks and the water. Instead he could see the woods and mountains that lead straight up towards Niagara Falls. Right now he would give anything to mount his bike and ride off into nowhere. He couldn't even see the cliff roads from this part of town. It made the city seem so big and distant, like he was somewhere else completely.

The sound of the big iron door closing signaled the arrival of someone. He didn't have to turn to know it was her, the light scraping of her shoes on the gravel, the light scent of something sweet and inviting filling his senses. She didn't say a word. She just stood there a few feet behind him.

"I wanted to look over the city and the water. It always calms me. But I guess we are farther away from the docks than I thought." He said breaking the silence.

"One day, I was working at the ER and there had been an accident involving a family. It was a mother, father and daughter. A truck driver fell asleep on the wheel. The woman died on impact, the girl was pretty banged up. Two broken ribs, a dislocated arm and her legs broken in several places, little hope of ever walking again. The father had severe trauma to the head and after a few hours died on the table."

There was a small silence. "Cameron was so little, and I couldn't even fathom the idea of something like that happening to me. I couldn't imagine one day not being able to have him in my arms, to see him grow up..." Her voice trailed off and then she continued. "I came up here on my break that night. Needing so badly to walk to the docks and sit on the old bench and just take in the sound of the water splashing on the docks. Once up here it just hit me, I was still close to home, but yet so far away from the people that meant so much. That's when I decided to call Emily and tell her I was still in Port Charles only a 50 minute drive up north."

Elizabeth walked closer to the edge. They stood there until the sun gave way to the moon and stars. She was starting to feel like she was intruding on his private time. When she was about to turn around, Jason's hand stopped her and pulled her close. She looked up at him and found his light blue eyes troubled.

"What happened to the little girl?" His voice was hoarse.

"Her only living family were her grandparents, the family was going to visit them the night of the crash. They were too old and sick to care for a toddler, so they decided to give full custody to the state."

Jason's eyes looked back out at the city, now illuminated in lights.

"But that's not going to happen to Lila. When Sam…" She bit her lip scared of saying the words out loud. "She's going to have you, her father who she loves and admire so much. You'll be there for her then and through everything that comes after that. Dating, college, marriage, babies…"

Her voice trailed off when she caught his head moving from side to side.

"I'm not going to be able to be there for her."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. He seemed so broken. "I know loosing Sam is going to be hard. But you have to hang on for your daughter."

"Her father it's going to be there, not me."

"Wha…"

Jason interrupted her question and his eyes found hers. "Sonny is Lila's real father and he wants to claim her legally."

And just like that everything she thought was real became smoke and mirrors.

The door to the hospital room opened and Dr. Torres walked inside. Lucky's head turned to find the dark hair woman walking towards Sam's bedside.

"Where are they?"

"I think Mr. Morgan needed sometime to cool off and analyze the situation."

"And what exactly is the situation?" Lucky said in a quiet murmur.

"Mr. Spencer, you know what the prognosis is. Things haven't changed in the past few weeks…"

"Of course things have changed. Look at her. She wasn't this sick. Those medications did this to her."

His words came out harsh and full of raw emotion. Sam stirred in her sleep.

"I think we should step outside. Let her sleep a little longer."

Lucky turned and his eyes found Sam's frail body lying on the bed, his eyes immediately filling with tears. He swallowed and walked out the room.

Danielle followed him and closed the door behind her. Once in the hallway she addressed him.

"I know this is not easy."

"No, you don't. To you she's just someone else in your medical records. To me she is everything I never really thought I needed… I can't even start to imagine what's going to be like to let her go. I just found her…" The ghost of a smile appeared on his face. His eyes were looking at some point far away. "She found me."

The doctor heaved a sigh and stood at Lucky's side. Both leaned on the wall looking at the small window in the door of Sam's room.

"I always wanted to become a doctor. Ever since I was a young girl. First I wanted to be a Veterinarian, later on a Pediatrician. When I started medical school I was undecided… It was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. I was a young Puerto Rican, from the projects. I met the man of my life in the line for admissions. We eloped and moved to a tiny apartment, worked and studied hard to finish med school. But then, the unexpected happened. Darren, that was his name, he developed a tumor in his spinal cord. Didn't last a year after his diagnosis. I decided on Oncology after he passed away."

Lucky was quiet, still looking through the window at Sam lying on the bed.

"I know this wasn't what you expected your life with her to be. But I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and there has to be a bigger meaning to all of this. The rest of your time together, whether it is a week or a year… Make it count."

Danielle walked down the hallway, leaving him there. His eyes still focus on the woman lying on the bed, but his mind still wondering why.

"We tried very hard to make our arrangement seem real to everyone on the outside. Just a handful of people know the truth about Lila… Bernie, Lila's pediatrician, our lawyer Diane, Emily and obviously Carly… Not even Michael and Morgan know the truth."

Elizabeth nodded understanding his point.

"That's a very huge secret to keep from the world. Lila's brothers and sister, the Quartermaines… Lila herself."

"At first I was just keeping my word to my best friends. Sonny and Carly, they love and need each other. Their marriage was crumbling and Michael and Morgan deserved to have a happy home."

"Lila deserved that too."

"And I vowed to give that to her. You were there when Sam gave birth. Lila almost didn't make it, she was so little and yet so strong. The moment I held her in my arms, I just… fell in love."

"Being in love with Sam made it the idea of a family all your own all the more real."

"But it wasn't real. I cared about Sam, I was lonely and being with her in close quarters, taking care of her and the baby… It just felt right. Only it wasn't. That's why it fell apart the minute we stepped out of our bubble and into real life."

"I thought you were talking about Sam."

He turned towards her then. Elizabeth's eyes found his questioning ones. "Last night… When you said you were losing her… I thought you were talking about Sam."

He shook his head and she noticed his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I didn't know it last night, but I'm losing her too."

Elizabeth's insides twisted at his hopeless statement. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his middle. The move took him by surprise, but only for a moment. His arms enveloped her small frame and his cheeks caressed her hair as he closed his eyes. She felt his chest expand in a deep breath.

Stepping out of his arms, Elizabeth held his hands in hers. "Thank you for trusting me with all of this. Lila's paternity, Sonny's plan to get her back, Sam and Lucky's relationship… I feel as if I've been living under a rock somewhere."

"You moved on. Between work, your classes and taking care of Cameron you've had your hands full. You couldn't really know what was going on."

"Speaking of my little man. It's pretty late and I have to drive down to the docks and then take the launch to Spoon Island to pick him up and drive back home. That'll be 2 hours minimum."

"God, between all of that's going on I completely forgot about Lila."

"Em has both kids at Windermere… They are fine. Had a few little encounters but nothing big. They were watching a movie when I spoke to Em. Cameron wanted to watch _Cars_ and Lila wanted _Ella Enchanted_ but after a 40 minutes debate they decided on _Finding Nemo_. First thing they have agreed on, since they met. That has to be progress."

"I should go pick her up and…" He trailed off and pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"How am I going to tell Lila that her mother is going to die?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip in worry at his desperation. It was a difficult situation all around, and she didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.

"I don't think you have to have this conversation with her today. Wait a few days, Danielle is an excellent doctor, I'm sure she's doing everything in her power to prolong Sam's life and to give quality to the time she has left."

"I have to pick up Lila, but I need to see Sam too. I…"

"Let's take it one thing at a time. Why don't you come downstairs with me and visit with Sam first. I was planning on stopping by to see how Lucky is doing."

He nodded his head again and she turned and started walking towards the door that led to the stairs. Jason's hands grasped her wrist and she looked back over her shoulder to find him close behind.

"I don't know if I've said this enough. But, thank you."

"I'm here for you Jason, for as long as you need me."

She opened the door to Sam's hospital room and the sound of the machines around her made her stop for a minute. She had been a nurse for 5 years and she was months away from becoming a doctor. But it hit her like a cold shower, knowing the heart monitors were counting down Sam's heartbeats as they faded away.

She stood inside the door, but didn't dare to move. Soon she found Lucky's red rimmed eyes and exhausted complexion staring back at her.

"How are you doing?"

"Things could be better. You?"

"I finished my shift a while ago, but I wanted to see you before I left to pick up Cameron."

"I don't want to talk about any of this right now Elizabeth."

"That's okay. I know you are going trough a difficult time. I just want you to know that I'm here for you… and Sam."

"And Jason. Right?"

Lucky's words were filled with judgment and frustration.

Elizabeth raised a stubborn eyebrow in question and answered. "Yes. Jason and Lila too. Look, I don't know much about what's going on. But I can see you are hurting. We are friends Lucky, and I won't let you waste away in pain and sorrow."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so lost. I knew how this was going to end. We just, we were hoping for a miracle and now…"

"That miracle can still happen. I know the odds are against us, but still we have to have faith."

"Says the soon to be doctor. Liz, you know the diagnosis, that's just wishful thinking."

"Maybe right now we all need a little wishful thinking and a whole lot of hope."

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from the machines and ventilators.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

"I don't want to leave her alone."

The door to the room opened and Jason stepped inside. His eyes big with worry at the sign of the small woman lying in the middle of the bed.

"I'll stay with her. I want to see her for a minute if that's okay."

The younger man looked up and had a snarky remark ready to fire, but seeing the other man's expression, he refrained. Silently he stood from the chair he had been occupying for the past few hours and walked straight out of the room without another word.

Elizabeth watched him and stepped around Jason, giving one last squeeze at his hand in support and followed Lucky down the hall.

Jason closed the door behind them and walked over to the chair. As he made his way closer, he realized how pale Sam's skin was. She had black bags under her eyes and her hands were thinner as was the rest of her body. And once again he cursed at himself. How could all of this be happening under his nose and he had missed it?

"I used to pride myself in being a keen observer. It was something I developed after my accident. I used to stand back, in the shadows and just watch people. Every move they made, every little expression. That was one of the reasons why I was so good at my job."

His eyes roamed her face. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. He placed her hands between his larger ones. "Being a father to Lila, it consumed my life. She became my everything, and I couldn't see you anymore. I'm so sorry Sam. If I had paid closer attention to you, if I had tried harder to work on us… Maybe…"

His voice broke then and the tears began to fall freely. A few minutes later, he felt the soft movement of her fingers.

"… not your fa-fault."

Jason's head shut up right and he met Sam's brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"… 'sposed to be my lin-line."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"… w's scared. Still… Lila…"

Her breathing became erratic, the heart monitor began to beep at the high pressure.

"Hey, just take it easy. Just rest and go back to sleep. Lila is going to be fine."

Her tired eyes found his and he could read every worry, every fear she had been hiding from him for years.

"Promise…"

He knew exactly what she meant. She wanted him to promise her that he would take care of Lila, of their daughter. Just like she had asked him the day Lila was born.

In that moment, he made up his mind. He would protect Lila, even if he had to fight everything and everyone who stood in his way.

"I promise. Lila will be safe with me."


	10. Half Truths

**_Author's Note:_**

**_It's been a long while since I've posted and update. Bet a lot of you guys were thinking I've left this story hanging, but I promise I'll finish. It's just going to take longer because real life has gotten more complicated. I realize that a lot of Liasonites are jumping ship after SBu's announcement. But I'll keep writing, because honestly fanfiction is the only place were we are ever going to have a Liason happy ending. This is a filler chapter so I can move story along, still it does have some cute Liason moments... Hope you enjoy! _**

10 Half Truths

It was 10 o'clock at night when Jason and Elizabeth stepped out of the boat at Spoon Island. The ride from the hospital had been fairly quiet. Elizabeth had made a few observations about the city here and there, but Jason had kept to himself. She knew that he was preoccupied about Sam's condition and about Lila's well being. Her mind was also reeling with ideas and possibilities of things Jason could do to make this easier for the little girl.

Once they stepped up to the door, Elizabeth was about to knock but Jason grabbed her hand in mid air. She looked at him in question.

"I- I just… I think I'm going to need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Once we walk through this door, Lila is going to start asking questions about her mother. Where is she, why hasn't she called? Why isn't she here?" He took a deep breath when his voice broke a little. "I have to tell her she's sick. I've never lied to her… Well, except about me being her father… And that's a pretty big lie on itself, but really it was…"

Elizabeth's laugh bubbled out of her lips and Jason's troubled eyes turned towards her. She was giggling so hard her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, I know this is very important... But it's just that you were rambling. You never ramble. That it's a Webber trait, not a Morgan one."

He couldn't help but give her a small half grin. "Well I have been spending a lot of time with you lately, Webber. I think you are starting to rub off on me."

They both laughed for a moment and then sobered remembering the situation they were in.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Elizabeth. I don't know if I could've been able to do this without you. So thank you."

"Okay, can you just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Stop thanking me already. I'm here because you are my friend and you need me. No thanks necessary."

Before he could answer her, the door sprang opened and they found themselves enveloped in small limbs.

Dropping to meet their children, Jason and Elizabeth occupied themselves greeting the kids with hugs and kisses. Emily came running behind them and stopped at the sight before her. They looked perfect together, just like a family.

"And she didn't let me watch _Cars_…"

"I played with Paige's barbies…"

"Uncle Nic's not here and I couldn't ride…"

"The trees where inside the room…"

"How did you did that Mama?"

"Where's my Mommy?"

They had been bombarded by information and questions from both Cameron and Lila. But as soon as the little girl uttered those words both Jason and Elizabeth's eyes meet over the kid's heads.

"She didn't call and she always calls… Daddy?" Lila continued her questions unaware of the change in the adult's body language.

Emily stepped forward, then. "Hey kids. It's getting kind of chilly out, why don't we take this inside?"

"Aunt Emily is right. Come on, let's go inside for a while." Elizabeth told Cam and stood grabbing his hand.

Lila's eyes were shining bright and she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Come on baby girl."

He had been sitting by the window since earlier in the afternoon.

Light gave way to night and darkness and he was still lost inside his thoughts. Memories of all the places, people and decisions that couldn't be undone, filled his mind. And still Sonny Corinthos couldn't find the answer to his dilemma.

After walking away from the territory and taking a less active role in the Five Families, he started making changes to his life. He used to be selfish, he used to go get whatever he wanted, it didn't matter what or who paid the price. But the power and money didn't fulfill his life anymore. The emptiness, danger and death that surrounded him didn't seem worth it, not when he had laughter, joy and freedom waiting for him at home.

His children, they were the one's that would pay the ultimate price for his sins and he just couldn't take that chance anymore.

Deep down he knew that he was a selfish bastard. He never did things out of the goodness of his heart. There was always a motive, a means to an end.

And now, now it was no different. He wanted to claim his younger daughter, even if it meant breaking his best friend's heart. This decision, although difficult was the last thing he felt he needed to do before he could truly feel cleaned of his past and vindicated in his new beginning.

But this decision could also break his most treasured friendship. So he looked back out the window and thought some more... Maybe he could find a sign written somewhere in the stars.

_Her hair was the blackest black against her pink complexion. He held her tightly against his chest as if with the gesture he could keep away all the bad things his world could bring into her life. She came into his life as a burden he was glad to take, but a burden nonetheless. But soon he began to warm up to the idea of having her in his life, someone he could finally love unconditionally and who would love him back. And all that love, it came crashing down on him the second Elizabeth had put her in his arms. The small baby girl, still unnamed, had won him over when she turned her face towards him and her long dark lashes had opened to reveal her curious gaze, mocha color eyes that held his ice blue ones for a second and all eternity. _

"What do you mean Mommy is sick?" Lila's sweet voice brought him back to reality.

Jason blinked twice and found her worried mocha color eyes on his.

"Does she have a bug? Like the one I get when it's very cold outside? Or is it a booboo?"

"Sam, she has…" Jason looked up towards Elizabeth and Emily who were standing across the room.

"Neither. And both." Elizabeth interrupted as she moved to sit next to Jason in the sofa.

Lila looked up at Elizabeth, and she could see the wheels turning in the little girl's head. "Do you remember how bad it feels to get a bug?"

"Yes. It's yucky… My head hurts, and my tummy hurts, and I get really hot and sweaty, and I don't want to eat… Not even I's cream, and that's my favorite!"

Elizabeth smiled at the earnestness in her voice. "Right. Well, your mommy is feeling all of that but three times more, because she's bigger. And her body also aches, like when you get a boo boo."

Lila's eyes filled with tears and she looked back at her father. "We have to go home daddy. We need to go read her Snow White and make her magic soup, so she can get better really fast, just like she does to me."

Jason's heart broke at the desperation in his daughter's voice. He ran his hand through her hair. "Lila, your mommy is not home. Right now, your mommy has to be taken care by doctors and nurses so she can feel better. She has to stay in the hospital a while."

"Then let's go." She grabbed Jason's hand and tried to pull him up. "Take me to the hospital. I need to bring her my special blanket and…" She looked around at Elizabeth, Cameron and Emily, and dropped her voice to tell Jason a secret everyone of them could still hear clearly. "We need to bring her Jessie, so she can get well really fast like me."

Emily smiled sadly at the little girl and then noticed Elizabeth's confused expression.

"Jessie is a little stuffed koala Jason bought Lila when she was in NICU after she was born. Lila loves that toy and thinks that it's magical and it helped her get better." Emily told her under softly.

"Lila baby. We can't go see mommy right now." Jason said pulling her back to stand in between his legs.

"But I wanna see her. She needs me."

"I'm sure she would love to see you too. But it's late, Sam it's probably asleep."

"And we all should be heading to bed too. How about we have a sleep over?" Emily said trying to appease the little girl.

Cam had been quietly standing next to his mom, but he spoke quickly at the clear intentions of his aunt. "Na ah… I'm not having a sleep over with a girl. Not with her either."

The distaste was clear in his voice and Lila, despite her sadness, was about to strike back, luckily Elizabeth spoke first.

"Cameron, your aunt Emily was talking to Lila. We have to get a move on because we are a good drive away. Go pick up your…"

"Don't be silly Elizabeth. Of course I was talking to all of you."

"Oh no. Em, I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't. And besides, the truth is that the crew has signed off. There's no one to drive you back to the city. So, there's no point in arguing. You guys are staying and that's it."

Elizabeth's reply died on her lips as she watch Emily grabbed both Lila and Cameron's hands in her own and walk away. "Let's go find your room guys."

The petite brunette turned around to find Jason's worried gaze.

"Hey, that wasn't as bad."

"I guess… Did you see her eyes? She looked so scared. I hate not being able to reassure her. I can't say everything is going to be all right, because it's not. It's never going to be the all right for my daughter again."


End file.
